Light, Dark and Daffodils
by Chicklepea
Summary: Did you know Draco had a baby sister? Turns out no one else did either, wonder why? Ginny sees another side of Draco, etc. WILL NOT BE CONTINUED IN THE FORSEEABLE FUTURE. I havent the heart to delete it
1. The Prophecy

I own nothing, don't sue me, and please review. Enjoy.

Adriana awoke with a start; she'd been having the most terrible nightmare. A normal child would cry and run to their farther or mother, but Adriana's mother seemed unable to show or understand simple human emotion, and her father would have her beaten if he saw her in a weak state. Instead she walked nervously to her elder brothers bedroom. His room was on the other side of the wing in order to discourage her from seeing him.Adriana's father had high hopes for her, at a young age she had shown immense power, but unfortunately his son showed weakness for his younger sibling and allowed her to show weakness in return. Adriana would grow up to be a beautiful and manipulative woman one day; she was only five now but was already her vela features were showing. She had long wavy blonde hair and the same wide grey eyes of her brother, however she had inherited the curled eyelashes of her mother.She wrapped the black nightgown around her tighter; she hated the draftee halls of the manor: especially when she had just crawled out of her cosy bed. She made sure she walked close to the wall, in the shadows: it was lucky her father insisted on nearly always dressing her in black. Her feet were getting cold, her slippers were charmed so her father would know if she had gotten out of bed and put them on. Draco had told her about it when he overhead their father talking to their mother in the study.Adriana frowned at the paintings; they were glaring at her; she was certain that come morning they would have told her father. She was immensely scared of her father; he had a harsh temper, and whereas her usual antics were passable if she used her manipulative side against her father, because then he saw it as growth and not getting a beating was her reward, however where her brother was concerned she had no such luck.After ten minuets of slow walking she came to her brothers room. She knocked gently on the door. Her brother was a light sleeper; mainly because of the amount of times his father had barged in his room at random times of the night. She heard a faint groan from inside of someone waking up. Adriana had to wait outside; she was small and dainty for her age-, which was weird considering her mother's tallness- and couldn't reach the doorknob to let herself in. Footsteps approached the door and after a moment of cursing the time the door opened."I had a nightmare," was all she said. The dark figure turned and walked back to bed, but left room beside him for her to crawl in. Adriana walked across the room and got into the large double four-poster bed.  
  
"Do you know what bloody time it is," Draco hissed, Adriana shook her head and bit her bottom lip.  
  
"I cant tell time," Draco had to smile; his sister was so cute it was unbelievable. He couldn't be angry with her.  
  
"Ok, what happened in this nightmare?" Adriana looked up at her brother; she held back her tears, because even her brother would not tolerate crying.  
She took a deep breath and started from the beginning. Draco found it immensely strange how she could recall every detail from every dream and nightmare she had no problems; he found it hard remembering the basic outline of his dreams. "We were in the dining room having evening tea, with Father, mother and yourself."  
  
"Oh dear, well I can see why that was scary," Draco said sarcastically, earning himself a punch in the arm from his sister,  
  
"Be serious, and anyway I am far from finished!" "Oh," Draco said in a mock beaten voice, and shook his head.  
  
"Father wouldn't let us eat until his guest had arrived, as usual. So we waited for almost an hour!"  
  
"Oh no and we starved to death, how awful, no, help," Draco started rolling around on the bed; he was purposely trying to wind his sister up, it was what usually helped her get over the nightmare, but it didn't seem to be working tonight.  
  
"When he entered the room the temperature seemed to drop; he had strange lilac eyes and long fingers: didn't resemble a human at all. He was talking to Father when I became nervous; you put your arm around me for comfort, however the man saw. He spoke in a language I did not understand to Father. It was then Father turned to me: that glint we spoke about was in his eye. I looked for you, but you were nowhere in sight; I became scared and disorientated. I went to run, but I could not move. Father then said some strange words, 'Abracadabra' I think. It reminded me of the book you once read me. A green light sprouted from his wand, and it was then I woke up."

Draco's eyes fixed on his little sister. She had never seen The Dark Lord, but she had just described him perfectly. He knew father hadn't said anything about him to her; he wanted her to be a little bit older.  
  
"Adie are you sure father said abracadabra and not Adaka kvada," Adriana frowned at her brother and finally shrugged,  
  
"I'm unsure. He could have?" Draco sighed and wrapped his arms around his sister before mumbling into her hair,  
  
"I have to tell you something important Adie, but you mustn't tell father I told you, Ok?" Adriana pulled out of his embrace and looked up at him seriously,  
  
"Promise," she said.  
Draco trusted his sister's promises; she never lied to him. "Ever heard father talk about someone called his Master?" Adriana nodded; father was more generous to her at those times. He said that his master would like her.  
  
"Well that is who was in your dreams, his name is The Dark Lord; we don't say his real name. He is evil and father works for him. Father kills people Adie, that's why I tell you not to follow in his footsteps when he asks you too." Adriana nodded again: well it makes sense. With the beating's her father gave her it was a wonder she wasn't dead already. "And you know that curse you heard in your dream Adie," Adriana nodded again, "It was an unforgivable curse, did father teach you what they were," Adriana shrugged this time,  
  
"I believe so," she began, frowning and trying to bring up past memories, "He said there were three, one that brings pain, one that controls them and one what ends their life, but to end their life like that is acceptable for they go to a magical world." Draco shook his head sadly,  
  
"No they don't Adie, was it nice in your dream? Because that was the curse father sent at you," Adriana's mouth dropped with shock. "But Draco, Father would never kill me, would he?" Draco sighed and looked into his younger sisters desperate eyes, finally he nodded,  
  
"If The Dark Lord told him to," Adriana began to cry. Draco held her for a while, whilst he thought. Her dream sounded more like a premonition than a dream. And if that were the case then they would have to leave. Draco thought hard about it. Be a muggle was all that came to mind. He could take his wand, and some of his muggle clothes; his sister didn't own anything muggle. She had never been out of the manors grounds.

"Were leaving," he said quietly to his sister, "Were going to live on our own and hide from father. I have some money ok, so we will be alright." Adriana nodded. She pretty much did as Draco said with out question. It always worked out for the better anyway. Draco grabbed a bag from his wardrobe and shoved all his muggle clothing in it; he then took his spare broom from beneath his bed: it was there encase he ever needed to run from his father, like tonight, and stood looking at Adriana. She was frowning at him.Draco had never taken her nightmares serious before. But this time he had which led to one conclusion, her father was going to kill her. Draco Wrapped one of his clocks around her before placing his wand securely in his pocket and opening the window. Draco looked at his broom hovering outside. He had taken his sister for rides on it before, but this was a little bit different.  
  
Carefully he attached his bag to the broom and climbed onto it himself. Once he felt secure he reached out for his sister. She sat in front of him and took a tight grip on the handle. Draco held on in front of her so his arms were at either side of her body to prevent her from slipping off. "Ready?" he asked her,

"Yes," she replied and at that Draco leaned forward on the broom and sped of into the darkness.

It was a good job it was a summer's night because other wise both him and his sister would have been frozen. They were cold as it was and after and hour of flying he could see that his sister was cold and shaking.  
  
"Where we going?" she asked trying to look up at him,  
  
"France," Draco muttered through blue lips. That was it he slowed down and landed on a muggle's roof. Adriana looked at him as though he was insane.  
  
"I am not sleeping here!" She cried, "I'll fall off!" Draco couldn't help but laugh at his sisters infuriated face,  
  
"Your not sleeping, I'm putting a warming charm on us," Adriana nodded and pulled the cloak around her. Draco put the charm on them. He felt a sudden rush of warmth; Adriana obviously felt the same thing because she smiled and her cheeks turned a light pinky colour. "Off we go again," Draco, muttered.Draco landed finally in Hogsmaid; there was a Gringotts here as well as in Diagon Ally, and this was father from home.  
  
"Adie, go hide in them bushes while I get some money out, don't complain I don't want you seen," Adriana nodded and crouched down in the shrubbery. She had never seen anything like it, all the shops lined up, some held sweets, other's brooms, others books. She really wanted to go to Gringotts, as Draco had told her all about the roller coaster ride inside.Draco came out five minuets later to find Adriana asleep. He sighed. She needed sleep, but they needed to get going. All the hotels were closed, and anyway the innkeepers were bound to tell his father he was there. Hogwarts. The idea was so simple. Dumbledore wouldn't turn a little girl away.  
  
Draco had left Hogwarts last year on, lets say, not the best of terms. He had gotten outstanding in all his Owls, so really he should have been welcome back anytime with open arms, if only he didn't, during the reward ceremony, in front of the whole school, call Professor Dumbledore and old cook, as well as a lot of other names I choose not to mention. Draco made his broom hover before him and hung his bag back onto it; he then lifted his sister into his arms and began walking through Hogsmaid towards his old school.It took Draco another hour before he reached the castle gates. It was four in the morning. Three hours since they previously set off. Draco walked across the familiar grounds. He loved this place: it was his sanctuary from home. He always promised Adriana that one day she would go here, where father couldn't get to her.

He was starting to feel bad about the things he had said to Dumbledore; after all it was the old cook that kept his father from murdering him all these years.

Draco cursed under his breath. The castle doors were locked and he couldn't reach his wand with Adriana in his arms. Finally he took the decision of knocking. It was his hope that Severus would answer, or any teacher except Filch. His knocking awoke Adriana.  
  
"Where are we?" she said groggily.  
  
"Hogwarts," he whispered back and moved her onto his hip. She was still tired and walking would just tire her out more.  
  
"I thought we were going to France?" She said in confusion and looked up at the tall castle before her.  
  
"Someone fell asleep," Draco said accusingly at his sister and then smiled at her before kissing her cheek. "Dumbledore wont tell father, promise." Adriana was the only person to see Draco smile, genuinely. He would smirk or scowl at other people, but never give a genuine happy smile, except to Adriana. Draco banged on the door again; an angry woman opened it. "Professor McGonagall," Draco winced at the woman's face. Ok Filch would have been better than her, he thought."Hello," Adriana beamed and looked up at angry lady. McGonagall's face softened slightly at the little girl.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, what do we owe this pleasure?" Draco looked down at his sister, normally he would have sneered and said something sarcastic, but Adriana needed a place to sleep that was safe.  
  
"Can I speak to the headmaster, please," Draco asked, the professor noticed the pleading in his voice but ignored it,  
  
"He's sleeping," she hissed and went to shut the door. Draco slammed his foot in the door and stared at the woman with loathing. He looked again at his sister and whispered in her ear,  
  
"When I put you down, run and hide in the castle." Adriana nodded and got ready. She would have to run fast."Mr Malfoy!" McGonagall looked formidable, Draco leaned over and placed Adriana on the ground. She swerved past the Professor and ran through into the halls of the castle wishing desperately she had shoes on. Draco sneered at his former teacher,  
  
"Me and my sister need somewhere to stay, that's safe, just for tonight. I don't care too much for myself, but she need somewhere." Finally the Professor nodded and let him in.  
  
"Where has you sister ran to?" She asked him looking around. Draco shrugged,  
  
"I told her to run and hide, ADRIANA!" Draco shouted her name into the darkness of the passageways. "Crap" he muttered to himself and turned to the professor, "She's very good at hide and seek," was all he found himself saying. Draco shouted her name another couple of times and waited.Adriana was walking slowly in the shadows; it was like at home. She heard her name being shouted. That was her brothers voice she knew it well.  
  
"I'M BESIDES A PICURE OF FOUR NUNS AND A GENTLEMAN!" she shouted back and waited. Draco heard his sister's voice piercing the silence. She had a big mouth for a five year old. He looked at the Professor with raised eyebrows. McGonagall turned and walked away, Draco followed her.  
  
It took a few moments until they came to a curled up figure beneath a large portrait containing exactly what she had described. She had woken them up and they were all staring angrily at her.  
  
"Adie," he said quietly, Adriana stood up and ran over to her brother and hugged his legs. He picked her up smiling, Professor McGonagall nearly fainted: did Draco Malfoy just smile?  
  
"My feet are cold," she muttered shivering. The charm must have worn out.  
Draco held her a little closer and looked at McGonagall. She shrugged beaten and led them to the headmaster's office. She muttered the password to the gargoyles who complained and swore heavily at them before they opened up. Draco went to cover Adriana's ears but realised there was no point; she had heard worst things from her father.  
  
Professor McGonagall went in first; Draco followed and waited patiently while the stairs took them to the door of Dumbledore's office. McGonagall knocked and a pleasant voice shouted, "Come in," McGonagall opened the door and let them in the office.  
Dumbledore was sat at his desk in his robe buried in papers. He looked up and glanced at the newcomers. Draco didn't wait for an invitation to speak,  
  
"My sister had a nightmare, and I don't wish for her to stay anywhere where our father can reach her." he said simply, knowing full well how idiotic he sounded. The headmaster, however just nodded and turned to Adriana,  
  
"What happened in the dream?" Adriana told the whole dream without interruptions. When she had finished McGonagall scoffed,  
  
"Who says its real?" Draco shook his head slightly irritated.  
  
"My sister has never seen The Dark Lord; She has never heard an unforgivable curse, although she knows about them; and as I hear from my father, The Dark Lord was supposed to be coming to dinner tonight," Dumbledore nodded and looked at the little girl; she looked unaffected even though she was in great danger.The headmaster didn't know that Lucius had a daughter. It was his belief now that he would teach her in the dark arts and keep her secluded from the regular wizarding world. Adriana yawned and mumbled something to Draco about being tired and having cold feet.  
  
"Please Professor, just somewhere to stay until tomorrow night, were flying to France then."  
  
"Minivia, would you please escort Mr Malfoy and young Adriana here to the guest quarters." Professor McGonagall nodded and led them to a portrait not far from Dumbledore's office.  
  
"The password is Poppy pod," she said stiffly before leaving.  
Draco said the password and found a bedroom containing two beds and a wardrobe. It was simple enough: obviously McGonagall had not shown them to the most impressive chambers. He placed his bag and broom inside the wardrobe; they had followed behind them. Draco them placed Adriana beneath the creamy white bed sheets and tucked her in warmly.  
  
"Are your feet warm yet," he said gently. She nodded and shut her eyes. In seconds she was fast asleep. Draco crawled into his own bed as soon as he had stripped down to his boxers. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.Draco woke the next day feeling refreshed. Adriana was sat up on her bed glaring at him; he looked at her to see some amusement beneath her gaze. "What?" he asked getting out of bed and walking towards his wardrobe.  
  
"You snore!" she said in a mocking voice, Draco shook his head and pulled on a clean black shirt,  
  
"Do not, it was you," Adriana sighed loudly,  
  
"Whatever," she said. Draco looked at her and frowned.  
He was fully dressed now and had also realised that Adriana was also. "Where'd you get your clothes from, and who dressed you?" he asked. Adriana shrugged,  
  
"A house elf; he brought me some clothes. Oh and Dumbledore invites us to have dinner in the great hall with the students." Draco looked at her disgusted; she was wearing a denim skirt with a white spaghetti strap top, that had a large pink flower in the centre, and on her feet she was wearing little white boots. Her hair was washed and brushed and she was smiling happily. Draco dismissed it.Draco took her hand and walked her down to the great hall. It was packed with chattering students who all looked up at him in wonder. Adriana beamed and looked widely around,  
  
"Draco, are they all wizards like ourselves?" she asked excitedly, Draco lifted her in his arms,  
  
"No, they just attend a wizarding school for no reason," Adriana scowled and hit him on his arm. Draco wasn't sure where to sit. He looked uneasily around the room. After a few moments Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell silent,  
  
"I would like you welcome my guests, I'm sure many of you will remember Draco from last years graduating class. With him is his sister Adriana who will also be joining us for a few days," Dumbledore looked to them and smiled, "I'd sit with the Gryffindor's if I was you, there's more room." Draco couldn't help but see the amusement in Dumbledore's eyes.Draco looked along the benches; there was space near the very end beside a red haired girl who appeared to be sitting alone. Draco sat down and placed Adriana on his free side away from anyone. He didn't want her over hearing things he didn't wish for her to hear. The girl looked up from her meal and to Draco,  
  
"I didn't know you had a sister," she said simply. Draco nearly cursed; she was a Weasley; the only female one if he remembered correctly, although he was suspicious of that ponce Percy.  
  
"You don't know a lot of things about me Weasley," he snapped and spooned some potatoes onto Adriana's plate before onto his own.  
  
"Thank you," Adriana said; she could reach the rest of the food she wanted with ease, but the potatoes were too far away. Draco always noticed those things, so she never had to ask.  
The stupid Weasley girl was still looking at him,  
  
"My names Ginny, what is your sisters name?" she asked, Draco was about to tell her it was non of her business when his sister cut in,  
  
"My names is Adriana!" she said beaming. "Ginny's a pretty name." Ginny smiled at the little girl; she looked much like Draco it was uncanny,  
  
"Thank you: it means the Virgin Maiden. Adriana's a pretty name too," Draco chuckled to himself,  
  
"Your parents named you correctly then," he scoffed. Ginny's face flushed but she didn't retaliate.  
  
"Does your name have a meaning Draco?" Adriana asked looking up at her brother, Draco laughed,  
  
"It means nothing," Adriana looked put out. She wanted her brothers name to mean something that was strong. She often thought of her brother as strong.Ginny looked at Draco accusingly; his name was simple. Ginny always had a fascination with names; she had studied their meanings ever since she was young.  
  
"Of course Draco's name has a meaning," she said delicately looking at the young child's expecting eyes.  
  
"Oh really," Draco said angrily; she couldn't know something about him that he didn't know: it was just wrong.  
  
"Of course: it means Dragon." Adriana beamed and hugged her brother. Draco couldn't help but smile; he liked dragons.  
  
"What about Adriana, does that have a meaning?" she asked. Draco saw Ginny wince. She didn't have a clue, he thought and scoffed at the fear in her eyes. She looked at Draco obviously searching for help, but non-came.  
  
"Come on Virgin Maiden, what does Adriana mean?" he sneered. Ginny looked at him annoyed and turned to Adriana's innocent eyes,  
  
"It means Dark one," she said delicately and smiled weakly before turning to scowl at Draco.  
Draco's eyes dropped to his sisters disappointed face, "Is it because I always wear black?" she said to her brother hopefully. He shook his head,  
  
"names don't mean anything about you Adie, Father named you. You know what he's like," Adriana nodded. Ginny smiled at her,  
  
"No they mean nothing; I just like to study all the different meanings; I find it interesting." Draco immediately scoffed her,  
  
"Well we all know how uninteresting you weasels are," Ginny looked away and began eating.  
  
"Draco, that was not a very polite way to speak to a lady," Adriana said in a little voice. Draco looked down at her and smiled slightly. He then did something, which surprised Ginny beyond all belief,  
  
"Yes, your right Adie, Sorry Ginny," he said, and sounded sincere. Ginny chocked on her food and looked up at him with wide eyes. Draco laughed gently and looked sternly at his sister,  
  
"Eat your food Adie, I've told you before." Adriana grumbled but shoved food into her mouth non-the less.Once the meal was over Professor Dumbledore approached them, "Draco, I am asking you to stay here for a short while along with Adriana; I have though about it and I think it would be best. Once we have found a suitable place for you, you shall be moved in there. I will accompany you to Hogsmaid today to purchase your sister some clothing as I take it you couldn't get her any before you left." Draco said thank you and left with the headmaster without even bothering to say bye to Ginny. Adriana on the other hand turned and waved,  
  
"Good Bye Ginny!" she beamed and followed her brother and his ex headmaster out of the hall.  
Ginny watched as they left. Wow, she though to herself. Draco was so fatherly. She had never seen him be anything except cold and crewl, but with Adriana; he was warm. She could tell he loved his sister. He had even apologised to her, to set a good example for his sister obviously. But it was still amazing.Ginny got up and went to go back to her dormitory: something was nagging at her in the back of her mind; she found herself in the library. Ginny walked over to the third shelf and ran her finger along the spines of the books. Finally she found what she was looking for, "Prophecy's of 2000" Ginny took the book and sat down on her favourite squishy seat and began flicking through the pages. She stopped at the chapter about Harry Potter; the prophecy about him was now widely known and therefore had appeared in the book. She carried on until she found what she was looking for.Name: unknown.

Date made: 3/10/1995.

Time: 11:50pm.

Prophecy: The light elopes the daffodil: the dark one has been born. Her power will be unmatched. All challenges to The Dark Lord will be eliminated. A pure heart to be filled with hate.

Explanation: unknown Ginny gasped and ran to find the book on names ignoring the librarian's complaints. She looked through the pages to confirm her beliefs. She was correct, Adriana lay before her with it's meaning staring at her in back shiny ink. Dark one. She searched for another name and another. She was right about it all: the meaning for Lucius was light and the meaning for Narcissa was daffodil.  
Adriana swirled around in front of a mirror.  
  
"I look pretty!" she gasped and turned to look hopefully at Draco. To Draco's disgust she was wearing a pink gypsy top with a white pleated skirt. Draco looked at her beaming face and once again collapsed;  
  
"you look beautiful," he said calmly. They had bought ten dresses already and a number of pairs of tights. Draco, under no circumstances would allow his sister to wear pants. It was just the way he had been brought up.

They left Hogsmaid quickly: not wanting to stay too long and also Dumbledore had work to do. Adriana took Draco's hand and walked back to the carriages. Once there she looked up at Draco in wonder,  
  
"What make the carriages move?" she asked frowning slightly. Draco smiled softly,  
  
"Invisible horses," he said with a small smile and lifted her into the snow-white seat. Draco remembered the first year he had seen the horses, it was the start of his sixth year. His Grandfather had died. Draco was there when his father killed him, simply because he tried to take Adriana from him. Adriana was in the next room; he knew that if his father had killed his Grandfather a few seconds later Adriana would have been able to see the horses too.Adriana couldn't stop looking at her new clothes; she had never worn colours before: it had always been back.  
  
"Is Father looking for us?" she asked her brother curiously. Draco just shrugged and glanced at Dumbledore's expression. The old man nodded solemnly. Adriana sat in silence for the rest of the journey. She had been taught to stay silent and look sweet, only Draco could make her talk in company; she felt safe with him.The carriage came to a halt at the school gates. Draco got out first and lifted Adriana out and placed her gently on her feet. She watched as Dumbledore got out slowly and walked towards the castle. Draco bent down to Adriana's level.  
  
"Hey Adie," he whispered in her ear, "Wanna race?" Adriana turned and grinned before setting off running and shouting behind her,  
  
"Last one to the lake is a rotten Gryffindor!"  
  
"Hey no fair!" Draco shouted after her, secretly proud of how cunning his little sister was. Draco ran slowly just behind her: every now and then Adriana would turn and stick her tongue out at him.Ginny laughed to herself as she sat by the willow watching as Draco Malfoy, yes the Draco Malfoy Raced his little sister to the lake, and let her win. When Adriana got there she danced a little victory dance and started singing. It was the cutest dance Ginny had ever seen; she walked over smiling, but the smile slowly eddied away as she heard the song.  
  
"You're a rotten Gryffindor I'm a super Slytherin!" she chanted over and over. Draco rugby tackled her gently and tickled her until she couldn't chant through laughing.  
"How come Slytherin is alliterated and Gryffindor isn't?" Ginny asked as she came in talking distance. Draco looked around and sneered,  
  
"Because Gryffindor are too thick to come up with there own and stole Ravenclaw's name," Ginny shook her head and looked at Adriana panting and giggling on the floor.  
  
"Ginny, Ginny do you want to play?" she asked trying to stand up, but fell twice before she could. Her legs were weak from giggling. Ginny looked at Draco and back to Adriana before kneeling to her level.  
  
"Adriana honey, why don't you go feed the squid these bits of bread while I talk to Draco for a second," Adriana nodded and took the bread from her. Just before she left Ginny put a floating spell on her in-case she fell in."So, what do you want?" Draco said harshly. Ginny realised that without his sister present he was back to being the same old Draco.  
  
"Your sister, there's a Prophecy about her," Ginny said simply. Draco wouldn't wait all day and she had to get to the point. Draco sat down on the grass and invited her to do the same. Anything that concerned the well being of Adriana concerned Draco. Ginny sat down; she felt awkward: mainly because of the butterflies in her stomach. Ginny felt herself go a little red; I hate it when I do this, I'm close to a boy with mediumy good looks and I'm getting red and jittery already.Draco felt a shiver in his spine, ok so the Weasel girl wasn't bad looking, it didn't mean he had to go all nervous. That little weasel had best start talking because if I have to sit next to her alone for another second... Draco thought to himself, and then scolded himself for thinking it.  
  
"Get on with it then!" he hissed, trying his best to look annoyed.  
  
"Oh er yes," Ginny mumbled, finding it hard to find the words; She pulled the book from out of her bag and opened it at the correct page. "Read." She said harshly to Draco, remembering how he had just spoken to her.Draco read the passage and snorted: "just because my patents named my sister that doesn't mean that this Prophecy is about her: its just coincidence. In fact it's less than coincidence. I mean how many kids are called Adriana for gods sake!" Ginny shrugged,  
  
"Not many actually: and wizard children at that." Draco disagreed and shook his head at her,  
  
"Bet there are loads, have you checked or something?"  
  
"Is the date it was written her birthday, Draco?" Ginny asked gently, Draco checked the date,  
  
"Ok, so just because it was made on the precise moment she was born does not prove anything!" Draco seemed slightly less sure this time, "And anyway who would describe my parents as light and Daffodil are bonkers!" Ginny giggled at him and fought to keep a straight face; she liked irony.  
  
"You know I told you about name meanings, I looked up Adriana's and I was right, so I looked up your parents, Lucius means light and Nariccia means Daffodil." Draco had turned white.  
"Draco what's wrong?" Draco looked up as his little sister ran over to him. He could tell he looked close to tears.  
  
"I think I should tell Dumbledore," Draco said and stood up.  
  
"He knows," Ginny said weakly and pulled him back down, "That's why you are still here: do you really think Dumbledore would let you stay if you weren't in desperate danger after the things you said to him when you left?" Draco shrugged helplessly,  
  
"I just thought he was being nice,"

I hope it is easier to read now. I also changed Adriana's dialect as i figuerd she would be higher spoken if she has been surounded by adults all her life. Please REVIEW. Oh and what do you think, should i keep Father capitalised when Adrianna says it as to her its his name, and she respects him?


	2. Cryptic old men

I own absolutely nothing, not even the clothes I am currently wearing because my mum bought them me. So show me pity and please review.

Adriana was getting bored; Draco was sitting still and staring out into space, and Ginny wasn't being much fun either. She ran back down to the lake and back: it was fun here; she could run around freely and even get dirty without being told off. Ginny glanced at where she was doing rollypollies down a little slope.  
  
"If its any consolation Draco, I don't think she is capable of being evil," Ginny said quietly; he turned to face her and scoffed,  
  
"Please, and this is coming from the girl who thought a mysterious book was good, fell in love with the boy inside and nearly got herself killed in the process. Thanks, I'm reassured." Ginny felt tears pricking her eyes: the diary incident was still upsetting for her, and she really didn't like people bringing it up,  
  
"I was young," she hissed though gritted teeth. Draco glanced lazily at her livid form and noted the tears, then to his horror he felt a twang of sympathy and a need to hug her and apologise. If course if he went around giving in to his every needs he'd be in Azkaban for murder and have a couple dozen mini Draco's running around. So instead he said calmly,  
  
"You still are," and turned away.  
Ginny stood up and went to walk away but felt a hand on hers. At first she thought it was Adriana's, but then to her surprise she realised it was much to big. She swung around and stared at Draco in utter shock.  
  
"Sorry," he said sincerely and dropped her hand. Ginny kept on staring. "What?" he asked "Is it so shocking that I apologised? Gods." Ginny giggled,  
  
"No, that wasn't it; I just thought, well, nothing." She ended lamely, Draco frowned,  
  
"What?" he said more slowly. Ginny plonked herself beside him,  
  
"Your hand was warm," she said turning pink; Draco looked at her confused, so Ginny decided to elaborate,  
  
"I always imagined it to be cold," she said in a whisper and look away towards the forest. Draco was stunned, but managed to collect himself before she turned back.  
Ginny slowly turned to face Draco again; she had expected a quick witty comment but non-had come. He was staring at her; her large hazel eyes met his grey ones, he felt a weird feeling in his stomach and snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Thanks," he said sarcastically, "Love you too," He knew it was a lame comeback but he was still slightly shocked, not by what she said, but by how much it hurt. Ginny smirked and rolled her eyes."Draco" Draco looked over to where Adriana was running over to him, "There is a giant over there; they eat little girls; you must hid Ginny and me," She so sounded desperate Ginny had to giggle. Draco gave her a look, which shut her up, and turned to Adriana,  
  
"Adie, that's Hagrid, and he don't eat little girls."  
  
"And whatever you do," Ginny cut in, "Don't eat anything he gives you, believe me you'll regret it." Draco frowned slightly but shrugged. Adriana walked over and -to Draco's disgust -sat in Ginny's lap. Gods, she's taken a liking to Ginny Weasley, must be a demon child after all, Ginny gave him an evil glare. Is that her, your Draco so I'm going to glare at you look, or her, I just heard what you were thinking look, don't be bloody stupid, she cant hear what you are thinking,  
  
"Are there naked Asian woman dancing around toffee poles covered in marmalade where you are, because you seem very reluctant to stay there," Draco jumped at the sound of Ginny's voice, shit was he a really that far off "You seem very knowledgeable of these fantasies, and anyway I don't like candy much; I much prefer chocolate," Ginny shrugged,  
  
"I cant help it, I'm corrupted. That's what six older brothers does to you, and I prefer chocolate too, but chocolate and toffee poles, don't be idiotic" Draco laughed and shook his head.  
Holy crap, did I just make Draco Malfoy laugh, "I knew you had a few ability's Draco, but laughing, didn't know that was one of them," Draco frowned and looked as though he was thinking,  
  
"No one ever humoured me before, and hey I do laugh; I laughed when your brother made himself spit up slugs, that was bloody hilarious."  
  
"That's different, that was a crewel laugh,"  
  
"Same difference, anyway all this talking about chocolate is making me hungry," Ginny had to agree; in face her belly did with a rumble, which woke Adriana who was asleep on her lap.  
She yawned loudly and sat up looking at Ginny,

"Your stomach is eating itself, you know; you should eat something" she said twisting her lip, Ginny shot daggers at Draco,  
  
"Did he tell you that, because it's disgusting and would put anyone off eating," Adriana shrugged,  
  
"Yes; He also told me that if you do not eat your body eats itself from the inside out. Finally all that is left is a head. Then you must spend your whole life floating around in a jar. Its truly awful" Ginny raised her eye brow at Draco smirking face,  
  
"She went through a phase of not eating," he said with a shrug at her accusing gaze, "What did you want me to do?"  
  
"Tell her too, she does anything you tell her without question," Draco looked slightly guilty and mumbled,  
  
"I like to entertain myself, plus I bet your brothers told you disgusting stories and your all right," Ginny giggled at the memory's before composing herself,  
  
"I know I'm gorges, stunning and totally irresistible, but inside I already told you; I'm totally screwed up," Draco frowned and studied her for a second,  
  
"That was my line," he said and stood up.  
He then did something that nearly floored Ginny; he offered her his hand. Adriana was already on her feet so she couldn't have mistaken it held out for her, no it was for Ginny, so she took it.  
  
"Your all right for a Weasley, the rest are bastards, I'm guessing its either because you fancy me, or you have breasts," Ginny hit him around the back of his head making him scowl of her before smirking.  
  
"I'll go with the breasts theory then, yeah?"  
  
"I have a new theory, you fancy me, so that's why you like me," she teased and took Adriana other hand, which was reached up to hers. Draco nearly jumped out of skin, that's my smirk, get off it, wait why am I thinking this,  
  
"Stop it!" he muttered,  
  
"What teasing you, no, its fun,"  
  
"No, well, yeah, but that's not what I meant, stop smirking," Ginny frowned,  
  
"Why?" she asked slowly,  
  
"Because its mine," he said sounding like a four year old with a chocolate bar, Ginny cracked up laughing. In fact she was laughing so much she had to hold her stomach in pain. She found herself on the floor laughing even more and every time she looked up at his face she started laughing even harder.  
  
"Are you quite finished," he said in an amused tone, Ginny glanced upwards, gulping air and trying to calm down. He reached down and pulled her to her feet. She was pink and still couldn't stop smiling; Adriana was looking at her as though she was crazy.

"Sorry," she said, although it came out as a giggle barely resembling the word, Draco shook his head in disbelief,  
  
"Well it is mine, it took me ages to prefect it; you don't get to do it," Ginny's eyes widened,  
  
"You practice it in front of the mirror don't you; you do, don't you!" Draco's avoided her gaze and Adriana giggled and tugged at Ginny's sleeve,  
  
"He does, I caught him. He talked to it too. Mirrors like Draco, so he gets them to compliment him," Draco looked down harshly at his sister and back at Ginny who had her hand clapped firmly over her mouth. He rolled his eyes and stalked off faster through the front doors and made sure they swung backwards in Ginny's face. Ginny caught the door just in time,  
  
"RUDE" she shouted as she came through.  
"Damn," she said as she looked around, where's he gone, she looked down at Adriana, he cant abandon me with his kid sister, although she is incredibly cute,  
  
"Adie?" she said looking down, "Want to come to the kitchens with me and then have our dinner in the Gryffindor common room, but you cant sing your winning song, ok?" Adriana nodded eagerly and they set off for the kitchen.Ginny picked Adriana up and told her to tickle the pear; she found it hilarious and insisted on doing it over and over again until Ginny had to tell her to stop. They got a nice cooked Sunday meal each. Ginny carried them to the common room,  
  
"Ding dong the witch is dead," she said in a disgusted voice: it was the most ridicules password she had ever heard. The fat lady had fully agreed with her and was thinking of rebelling. The portrait swung open and Ginny led her to the couches in the far corner.She didn't have many friends in school, so they weren't bothered, although they did get a few confused looks from some other people. Ginny noticed that Adriana was pulling face while eating,  
  
"What's wrong?" Ginny asked frowning, "I Don't like carrots," She muttered shoving one in her mouth, Ginny took her plate away and scraped the remaining carrots onto her own plate,  
  
"Well don't eat them, your not at home and Draco's not here," she said with a smile. Adriana looked as though Christmas had come early and munched the rest of her tea down happily.  
When she had finished she looked around in interest,

"I'm going to be in Slytherin," she said and looked up at a large portrait, "Who is that?" she asked, Ginny followed her gaze,  
  
"Godric Gryffindor; he's one of the four founders,"  
  
"I know about those, Father told me. He told me that Godric was evil and therefore killed Salazar without reason. Helga loved Godric, because she was just a pretty face and wasn't aware that love does not exist: it is an idealism. So anyway she hid Salazar's body from everyone in order to protect Godric, but Rowena found it and told Godric, who then killed her too. He also murdered Helga for not doing her job properly. One day Godric was being heroic, because he's an idiot and got himself killed by falling down a hole" Ginny raised her eyebrows,  
  
"I think your father was joking, Adie," she said, "Godric didn't kill Salazar, Salazar left because he's a baby like Draco, and he couldn't get his own way. And there is such thing as love, only people who haven't found it yet say that," Adriana nodded but frowned slightly as though her brain was trying to process the new information.

Draco was on his way to Dumbledore. If this prophecy was real than his sister was in more danger than he first thought: The Dark Lord would certainly want her dead. Draco remembered when she was born; he was in his fifth year at Hogwarts. It was about the time he had decided that he didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps. He remembered how The Dark Lord had killed Cedric and nearly Harry: yeah he hated Harry with a passion, but that didn't mean he wanted him dead. Who would he have to argue with and embarrass and such? Plus now he had a reason to live; he had a kid sister and didn't want her to grow up not having anyone hug her or reassure her as he did.

Adriana was Draco's life, she was the only person who Draco gave a damn about, well she was, but somehow he felt himself giving a damn about Ginny as well. It was probably because she was so nice to Adriana. She'd make a good mum one-day.

"Cherry Drop" Draco said to the gargoyle that instantly reminded him of Goyle. Bad memories. The gargoyles parted and he stood on the staircase waiting for it to bring him to the headmaster's office. He knocked three times on the door and waited patently until a voice aloud him to enter.  
  
"Professor," Draco nodded in greeting,  
  
"Ah, Master Malfoy, do take a seat," Draco sat down and eyed the aging professor; he would be no match to The Dark Lord in a few years; he was barely one now.  
  
"It's about my sister; I believe you know the prophecy?" Professor Dumbledore nodded solemnly,  
  
"I read it, but thought that it was for a future time, as you can understand; I did not know Lucius had had another child." Draco understood; his father used various methods of keeping his child unrecorded and unknown; she wasn't even on the list of magical gifted children even though Draco knew she could do magic having managed to teach her to float a feather."Is she a seer?" Draco asked frowning at the memory of the divination teacher; he hadn't taken divination for that reason.  
  
"I believe she is Draco. Your sister is in great danger; you may stay at Hogwarts for as long as it is safe for you; your father doesn't know you are here. It is the last place he will look; you and I never truly getting along," Draco rolled his eyes,  
  
"Yeah that's coz you're an annoying cryptic old bastard." Draco paused for a moment and thought, "you're a seer too," it was a statement not a question, "That's why you're so irritating, all seers are, cept my sister," Dumbledore chuckled and shook his head; Draco was smarted than he had given him credit for.  
  
"That I am Draco; it does not do good to tell the world exactly what you see; we are here to guide, not lead. The choices are your own. I became a seer to help those in need of guidance. Your sister does not know her destiny, she must not know or all will fall apart. She must be free to make mistakes, and hopefully we shall prevail. There is more to her prophecy than is written in that book; her true destiny is not recorded, only those with the true power know it completely." Draco smirked at his head teacher,  
  
"Back to the cryptic's then." he chuckled.  
Draco left the office extremely annoyed: the stupid old man knew stuff about his sister and wasn't telling him. Damn him. Draco wandered back up to his room and un packed his and his sisters things; they were going to be staying for a while.  
  
Draco sighed and lay back on his bed; Ginny was somewhere looking after Adriana. He was very protective over Adriana, but he trusted Ginny; she would never hurt her, and if he wasn't mistaken she had already fallen in love with her. But what were they going to do? Soon Draco fell in a dreamless slumber: the questions playing on his mind were going to have to wait until later.Ginny was fuming. She had homework to do god damn it, not only that, but Draco's kid sister was beating her at chess. "Do you have a brother?" Adriana asked Ginny after taking one of her pawns,"Yep, I have six," Adriana gasped and looked at Ginny in awe,  
  
"Your really lucky! What are their names?" Ginny grinned,  
  
"Well there's Ron, his name means 'Rules with council,' he's my favourite brother, but Draco doesn't like him much. Then there's the twins; they're practical jokers and are a two years older than me, their called Fred and George; there names mean 'Peaceful ruler' and 'a tiller of the soil,' the next is Percy; he's all stuffy and stuff, his name means 'Piercing the valley' then there's Charlie; he works with dragons, but were not talking since he burned my favourite doll with his toy dragon when I was six; don't ask how old he was, his name means 'a manly farmer' and last is Bill, his name means 'resolute protector' he's the oldest." Adriana nodded,  
  
"Checkmate," she beamed, "I never won at chess before; Draco always beats me and father won't play till I'm older."  
  
'Note to self: don't play Draco at chess.' "Come on Adie, we had better go find grumpy pants," Adriana giggled and grabbed Ginny's hand.  
  
"He'll be in our rooms," she said matter of factly. Adriana led Ginny to the chambers they were given when they first came,  
  
"Poppy pod," she said with a grin and the portrait swung open, "We can go wake Draco up: its extremely entertaining because his hair gets all mussed up." A mischievous grin spread across Ginny's face as they tiptoed up the stairs. Ginny creaked open the door so only a small gap could be seen, and then her and Adriana peeped through before creeping into the room. Sure enough there was Draco asleep on the bed like a little baby. Ginny put her finger to her lips and sneaked into the bathroom for a cup of water, then put up three fingers to count down before they threw the water over him.  
  
'Splash'  
  
"AGUGH!" Ginny and Adriana cracked up into fits of giggles at the drowned ferret spluttering and glowering at his sister and his friend.  
  
"That's it! I'm telling Dumbledore, you and my sister are both evil; you're in it together! Damn; I'm bloody soaking!" he grumbled flicking bits of water onto Ginny and Adriana.  
  
"That was kind of the point Draco!" Ginny sniggered; Draco glowered, if possible, even harder, as now both Ginny and Adriana were wearing his smirk.  
  
"Damn tittering devilish demon children," Draco growled as he dried himself of with his wand. Ginny plopped herself on his bed still giggling with Adriana beside her."You know as you abandoned me with Adie, not that I'm complaining, well yes I am complaining; I have potions tomorrow and an essay to write for it, so as you aced it, and had me babysitting your sister without my consent; your going to help me!" Draco gave her a sideways glare before jumping on her and tickling her mercilessly,  
  
"Teach... You... To... Soak... Draco...Malfoy...And... Make... Him... Do... Your ...Homework ... Little ...Red ...Headed ...Hellion!"  
  
"DRACO!" Ginny screamed, "please, Draco, sorry, please, please stop, Draco"  
  
"Say Slytherin is super and Draco is the sexiest man alive!"  
  
"Fine, Slytherin is... Super, and um... I forgot, OK...Ok...Draco is the sexist man alive." Draco stopped ticking and smirked at her gasping for breath on his bed,  
  
"You know Adie, you could have helped," Ginny glowered at the little girl stood giggling at her brother,  
  
"I'm sorry, but then he would have tickled me," She smirked.  
Draco eventually helped Ginny with her homework; well more accurately did her homework for her while Ginny gave Adriana a bath. "May I have bubbles please?"  
  
"Yeah, how many?" Ginny smiled; she remembered her mother bathing her when she was Adriana's age. She would cry and refuse to have one, then splash and soak the whole bathroom, then refuse to get out and cry because she was made. At least Adriana was nothing like her.  
  
"A million!" Adriana beamed splashing so Ginny was wet from head to foot; ok maybe a little like her. Ginny pointed her wand in the tub and it erupted in pink bubbles.  
  
"Are you two finished? I don't want a prune for me sister you know? Oh and Gin, I changed the start of your essay: it was wrong. Are you in some sort of special class for potions or something?"  
  
"Thanks and Bugger off, I am in the normal set for potions, ok! Oh and yeah were nearly finished." Ginny poured a cup of warm water over Adriana's head to wash out the shampoo and conditioner before lifting her by her middle out of the tub incase she slipped. Using a drying charm she dried her off and brushed through her hair.  
  
"You want to wear your pink or blue night gown?" Ginny asked holding each up, Adriana- to Ginny's everlasting delight- chose pink. Draco would sooo hate her.  
Draco was still going over Ginny's homework when they came back in; she saw him look and scowl at her when he caught sight of Adriana's nightdress. Ginny shrugged innocently,  
  
"I'll just take Adie to bed, ok Draco?" Draco nodded now back to being absorbed in Ginny's essay. Adie crawled beneath her baby blue quilt covers and snuggled down as Ginny tucked her in,  
  
"You wanna story?" Adriana nodded and yawned widely. "Ok, once upon a time there was a beautiful maiden named Eurydice, and she was married to a magnificent singer named Orpheus. Now he was such an amazing singer he could make objects and animals stop in there tracks just to hear him sing, so one day when Eurydice was bitten by a deadly serpent and sent to Hades- the God of the underworld- he went down to see Hades so he would let her out, and be with him again. You see, he couldn't stand to live without her: that's how much he loved her.  
  
When he got there he sang to Hades who's iron heart was soothed by his voice, so he allowed him to go down and get Eurydice out...are you asleep?" Ginny smiled as she saw the rhythmic breathing of a sleeping child and turned to see Draco smirking at the doorway,  
  
"What happened next?" he drawled as Ginny walked towards him,  
  
"Well, Hades had made Orpheus a deal that he could only bring her out if he trusted that she was following and didn't look back or upon her whatsoever until they were out into the world of the living, but Orpheus being the idiot he is couldn't wait and looked back and she was taken back to Hades. He then spent the rest of his life outside the gates morning and singing and trying to get Hades to give her back until the guards finally managed to shoot him whilst he slept."  
  
"Pretty sad ending," Draco drawled as he sat in the couch before his fire and patted the seat beside him; Ginny took it and stared into the fire,  
  
"I thought it was romantic," she muttered. Draco rolled his eyes and picked up his packet of peanuts.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers who are the only reason you have a second chapter. You see I kind of wrote this ages ago and had abandoned it; I only downloaded it as it was sitting in the uploaded documents bit gathering dust. I have a slight idea where this is going, but not how it's going to get there, or an ending. I have ideas.  
Thanks to:SandwichBitch: Lucius actually means light you know; I looked up all the meanings on baby name sights.Jess: Thanks for your great review, and Ginny is so different from the books because I haven't read the books in an age. I only have the latest one as I lent the others off a friend, and as she shares them with her nephew and niece so I have to fight to get them. Her character is how I imagine a girl with six elder brothers to be.Annie: thanks for your offer of proof reading but one of the reasons I write is to improve my spelling and grammar; I'm really bad. So I like to proof it myself as best I can. People complaining only tells me how I'm doing. So thanks. Oh and the first chapter wasn't proofed much. I only went over it once or twice.Lady Ananas: Thanks for your review. ----- My first review for this fic. I was soo chuffed when I got your review it was unbelievable.As you have all realised I talk because I like to hear the sound of my own voice. So please review this chapter because I get dead excited and tell everyone in my house. Oh and if any part kind of sounds slightly like the Northern Lights by Philip Pullman, its probably because I love it and like to pinch things. Love and kisses to all of you. Chicklepea. 


	3. Nothings Perfect

1 Week Later

Draco was woken up- as he had been for the past week- by a red headed vixen and a glass of water. He had given up retaliating as he used to, by setting traps-, which she never fell into- by tickling her, - which was pointless as she used an ante tickling charm in advance- and by trying to wake her at stupid times the same way- however he had an inability to wake before her, and plus Adriana wouldn't tell him the Gryffindor password. So he gave up.

Once again it was the weekend, so Draco had to put up with Ginny for two whole says; he however didn't mind too much as they had started a rather reluctant and strange friendship. He trusted Ginny, which was a new feeling for him, and to his surprise found that she trusted him back. Of course this wasn't much, as Draco found that Ginny was a very trusting person.  
  
"Draco get up! Like NOW!" Draco groaned; she wasn't usually this persistent,  
  
"What Gin? It's the weekend, don't you at least sleep at weekends?" Ginny shrugged off his comment and dragged him to sitting position before diving onto the bed and sitting cross-legged beside him,  
  
"Do you remember Mathew Prowl in my year?"  
  
"Yeah, that," Draco imitated Ginny's voice, rather badly, "like totally hot, dreamy guy in my year with a to-die-for goatee, and an eyebrow piecing," Ginny nodded enthusiastically, despite Draco's sarcasm,  
  
"He asked me out!" she squealed, jumping up and down and clapping her hands. Draco rolled his eyes and chuckled; she looked adorable.  
  
"So you said yes?" he asked, already knowing the answer from her squeals and clapping,  
  
"Mmmhum. Everyone is so totally jealous of me! Isn't it cool? And plus, do you remember that cow Sarah Jay who kept telling everyone I was pregnant, and bumping into me in the halls and stuff," Draco nodded, "Well she fancied him, like mad, and he told me that he doesn't like her, and that he likes me. HA, in your face bitch!" Draco smirked and chuckled to himself,  
  
"I now approve of the relationship. I never liked her either; kept throwing herself at me like a tramp," Ginny squealed again and captured Draco in a hug,  
  
"Yep, now all I have to do is go threaten him about what happens to people who break my best friends heart," Ginny scowled deeply at him,  
  
"Don't you dare go and threat... wait, I'm your best friend?" Ginny lightened up immediately and smiled at him; Draco scrunched his face up in fake thought,  
  
"Well I have no friends except you, so I guess as you're my only one that kind of makes you the best," he then nodded to himself as though he agreed fully with his statement. Ginny raised one eyebrow and giggled,  
  
"You're an ass Draco." She said smiling.  
"Ginny!" Adriana ran into the room and jumped up onto Draco's bed,  
  
"Why is everyone jumping on my bed?" Draco complained scowling at the two girls,  
  
"Please Draco," Ginny scoffed, "we all know were the only girls that will ever get into your bed willingly,"  
  
"Tut tut, planning on cheating on little Mattie already are we?"  
  
"Draco!" Ginny punched Draco softly in the arm, and he smirked. "Ok, I'll get Adriana ready, and you hurry up; were meeting little Mattie at breakfast!" Draco rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile. He loved it when Ginny was happy; he just hoped that Mathew made her happy.  
Ginny dressed Adriana in a green t-shirt and blue dress dungarees. She left her hair out as always as Adriana told her that she only wore hair up on formal occasions.  
  
"Ok, your ready, go check Draco is for me," Adriana nodded, went, and came back a moment later with news that Draco was ready, waiting and grumbling.  
  
"What took you so long? She doesn't even wear makeup yet for gods sake," Ginny and Adriana ignored Draco and grabbed one hand each to drag him out of their chambers and towards the great hall. Draco dug his heels into the ground and used his strength to stop, causing both Ginny and Adriana to fall to the floor. He kept hold of their arms of course so they didn't fall too hard.  
  
"There is no way in heaven, hell or somewhere in-between that I'm going to be seen being dragged down the corridor by a six year old and a Weasley." He looked down at the two, still sat on the floor glowering up at him; he pulled them to their feet and smirked,  
  
"like you two are a match for me," he drawled and stalked off towards the great hall so they had to jog to catch up.  
Mathew was waiting for Ginny outside; he was about the same height as Draco and the same build, but wasn't as adapt at curses. Ginny knew being at the receiving end of many of Draco's curses over the past week. She found it weird how Draco seemed to have cursed her more during the week that they were friends than the six years they were enemies.  
  
"Hey Gin," Mathew said kissing her on the cheek; Ginny turned pink and Draco laughed.  
  
"Who are you?" Mathew ordered at Draco, this only made Draco laugh harder, "What's so funny rat face?" he hissed squaring up to Draco,  
  
"Mathew! Stop it!" Ginny half shouted coming between Mathews wand and Draco, "And you, ferrite, stop provoking him, that goes for you too sheferrite!" Ginny added smiling at Adriana, who was holding in giggles,  
  
"I would be Draco Malfoy, who the hell are you?"  
  
"Draco!" Ginny warned, "You know who he is!"  
  
"Ok, I'll rephrase, who the hell do you think you are?"  
  
"DRACO!" Ginny shouted this time, "I know somewhere in the Malfoy handbook it says No Malfoy shall be insulted without serious repercussions and loss of vital limbs or something, but can we please drop it," Draco studied Ginny's face and sighed; she looked close to crying, damn her  
  
"Fine, Gin, just keep your ass of a boyfriend's mouth shut about me or near me," Ginny nodded and grabbed Mathews hand rather harshly, "One more thing, break her heart, and I'll give your address to her brothers," Ginny rolled her eyes at him before disappearing into the great hall.  
Draco spent most of his day giving Ginny's new boyfriend evil looks, and Ginny spent her day trying to ignore him. She really wanted to spend the day with Draco, Adriana and Mathew; they were her three favourite people at Hogwarts at the moment, so why couldn't they get along?  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Ginny asked Mathew as they walked through the school grounds; Mathew shrugged. Fine, I'll decide then shall I,  
  
"Um, do you want to go see Hagrid?"  
  
"No, not really, oh sorry, I just forgot. I bought you a present, but I left it in my room. Come on; we'll go get it," Ginny beamed and entwined her fingers with his,  
  
"Sure, come on," Mathew's room was great; he had posters of singers all over it, and if you tapped them they sang. But what was best was the guitar in the corner, however Mathew wouldn't let her touch it.  
  
"So where's my pressi?" Ginny grinned rubbing her hands together; Mathew took tentative step forward and smiled seductively,  
  
"Here love," he muttered and covered his lips with hers, "you like?" he mumbled in her mouth,  
  
"Ummhum," He was a good kisser, and Ginny felt as though she could kiss him all day, that is if his hands weren't unbuttoning her pants. She slipped her hand in his and held them on her belly as though to tell him that she didn't want that yet, he however once again didn't get the hint and started to go up her top instead. She took his hand again and held it still this time, but his other hand came up, feeling her roughly through her pants then moving to her breasts,  
  
"Mathew stop it!" she said pulling back,  
  
"Stop what love," he drawled while caressing her,  
  
"Stop, this!" she dragged his hand away, "Please, cant we just kiss?" Mathew looked at her as though she were a fool,  
  
"Why? What's the point?" Ginny went to take another step back but his hand snacked around her waist and pulled her to him before kissing her furiously; his tongue enforcing entry; his hand not leaving a part of her untouched. Before she knew it he had her shirt unbuttoned and her pants unzipped,  
  
"MATHEW!" she shouted backing up until her back hit the wall,  
  
"God love, I'm not going to rape you," Ginny bit her lip, but nodded all the same. This didn't feel right; maybe it was because it was her first time.A few moments later and she was lying beside him naked and sore. It had hurt, a lot. He hadn't been gentle; she felt so dirty. She hadn't wanted it; he pressured her, she was a slut, she had wanted it; if she didn't she could have stopped.  
  
She looked to her left; he was asleep; he hadn't even kissed her goodnight, just dropped beside her and slept. Draco wasn't speaking to her properly and she didn't have many good friends. She was a lonely dirty little slut. All she has to do now is ask for payment and she's a full-blown whore. I need to get some air.  
  
Ginny sat up and grabbed her clothes off the floor; she could barely walk; he knew she hadn't done it before, why didn't he ask and make sure she was sure. Because she wasn't. In fact she was positive, she was scared and even during it she didn't want it, before it she didn't want it, but she did it; he never forced her.Once she was dressed she left his room and headed outside. It hurt to walk: it hurt to breath; she was dirty, Ginny was no longer virgin. It wasn't how she had dreamed, where were the rose petals and declaration of love? The gentle loving moments where you're scared and happy at the same time, not just scared?  
  
Tears pricked her eyes and soon she was crying full- blown; she only made it to the lake before she collapsed in a heap and sobbed until her heart felt as though it would break.Adriana was with Professor Dumbledore; he wanted to see if she really could do magic already, Draco had left her his wand. He decided to go for a walk by the lake: it always calmed him down there, even when his father was sending him threatening letters he could forget them there.  
  
However as he walked around a small bundle caught his eye. It was shaking; he guessed it was a person and was about to go the other way when the moonlight caught a glint of red. He edged forward towards her, why was she crying; he hadn't been that mean.  
  
"Ginny," he said softly as he came with in talking distance; she looked up with red puffy tear stained eyes and burst into a fresh wave of sobs. Draco sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her petite figure, "What's up Gin," he whispered into her hair as she clung to him,  
  
"I'm a slut, a dirty little slut," she spat as tears rolled down her face, Draco wiped away the tears attentively with his hand,  
  
"No your not Gin; you could never be a slut, remember, you're the Virgin Maiden," Ginny laughed harshly and pulled away from him to look away towards the forbidden forest.  
  
"Was Draco," she mumbled and ran her arm roughly across her face, "I was a virgin," Draco caught his breath and stared at her; she had done it. He never expected her to do it so soon.  
Once again he pulled her backwards into his embrace,

"One guy doesn't make you a slut Gin, ten in one night yeah, maybe," Ginny turned slightly and rested her head on his chest,  
  
"Then why do I feel so dirty?" she sobbed, Draco kissed her hair and sighed; he didn't even realise he had done it until later that night when he thought over it.  
  
"Did you want to Gin?" Ginny shook her head against him, "He was undoing my pants when we were kissing, and going up my top. I told him to stop, but he made me feel like I was a child and we should and I believed him, but God Draco it hurt so much; he hurt me and Draco I'm just a dirty little slut!"  
  
Draco felt rage running through him; even he wouldn't go so low to pressure a virgin, a girl who wasn't yeah, but a virgin?  
  
"You're not a slut Ginny, I promise you. I'm not friends with sluts and remember you're my best friend. Mathew is a bastard. It always hurts the first time sweet, and I'm taking it he wasn't gentle with you either." Ginny looked up into his grey-blue eyes and smiled,  
  
"You don't think I'm a slut?" Draco shook his head and kissed her forehead, then softly pulled her back to his chest and held her, taking in her warmth and smell of rose petals, mixed with aftershave: tainted; he tainted her. He made her cry.  
  
"You can stay with us tonight Gin, We can stay up all night and eat ice- cream if you want?" Ginny beamed and nodded as he took her hand and led her back up to the castle.  
True to his promise Draco came back with strawberry, chocolate, fudge and mint ice cream. Adriana was in bed; Dumbledore must have brought her back. The next morning Ginny woke to find herself curled up against Draco's chest, who was still sleeping. She watched him for a while before brushing her lips over his,

"I love you Draco," she whispered and headed back to her Dormitory.

Adriana woke curled up in her bed. Draco hadn't come and picked her up from Dumbledore's office; she figured he had been too busy. It didn't matter though; she had had fun. He had asked her to levitate a feather and she did, so he taught her how to make light and how to change the colour of things. Dumbledore was nice; he seemed to love having her around, said she made him feel young.  
  
He told her lots of interesting stories about other worlds and the creatures that inhabit them. She was intrigued by it; he said it was all true and that there were millions upon millions of other words, other universes that no human had ever been to. She wondered how he knew, but then he was so old he probably knew everything; she bet he was there when they created them other worlds; he might have even helped.She found Draco asleep amongst tubs of melted and ice cream and empty ice cream tubs. He looked peaceful, as though he had only just fallen asleep.  
  
"DRACO!" Not that she cared of course. Draco opened his eyes to see his little sister grinning above him,  
  
"What do you want?" he grumbled sitting up, then groaned at the sight of his room.  
  
"Where's Ginny?" Adriana shrugged,  
  
"Not sure, but you ate all the ice cream," Draco chuckled to himself and lifted his sister onto his lap,  
  
"Ginny was upset last night, so when you see her I want you to give her a hug and stamp on that Mathews toes, then, if you get the chance hit him in that place I told you too if a boy ever tries to kiss you, Ok?" Adriana nodded and jumped of Draco's knee,  
  
"Can I wear my school robes? Please?" Draco frowned and raised his eye brows,  
  
"Professor Dumbledore gave me some," Adriana ran back into her room and came back out again with mini Hogwarts robes clutched in her hand. Draco laughed slightly and helped her into them.  
  
"Come on, lets go find Gin," he muttered when he was dressed and ready.  
Ginny was stood outside the great hall waiting, when he came to her he found she was once again crying. When she saw him she ran forwards and cried into his chest. "He told the school Draco, everyone knows, and they all think I'm a..."  
  
"Your not a slut Gin," Draco dried her eyes and Adriana wrapped her arms around Ginny's legs, so Ginny lifted her into her arms,  
  
"Hey Adie, heard you learned some magic," Adriana nodded enthusiastically and grabbed Draco's wand out of his pocket,  
  
"Lumus," Ginny attempted a smile but instead tears fell out,  
  
"Sorry Adie," she muttered kissing her on the cheek, "I think its great, I'm just not up to smiling," Adriana nodded and wrapped her arms around Ginny's neck,  
  
"Love you Aunty Gin," she said squeezing almost a little too tight, but it worked, Ginny smiled full on and Draco made sure she was tear free and blotchiness free with the use of his wand.  
  
"Lets go face em aye Gin?" he said reassuringly and took her hand.  
The hall went silent as they entered, but a good glare from Draco made them look away and talk again. They sat at the end, as they usually did, but Adriana stayed on Ginny's knee.  
  
"Look Gin, I didn't say nothing," Mathew was stood behind her: Ginny froze. Draco watched as Ginny's back stiffened and her lips pursed together. Without thinking he stood up and squared up to Mathew,  
  
"Stay the hell away from her and my sister you sick twisted pervert. The only reason your still walking is because I owe Dumbledore a favour, but believe me, once you leave this school I think you had best go into hiding, us Malfoy's have long memories." Mathew gulped; he had asked around and it turned out that even the worst of the Slitherin were scared of Draco. Mathew therefore disappeared to the other end of the table and began shoving food into his mouth, keeping an eye out for Draco as he did.Draco softly tucked a stray piece of hair behind Ginny's ear,  
  
"He's gone Gin, you can stop glaring at your drink now," Ginny turned and smiled at him,  
  
"Thanks Draco,"  
  
"Eat, you know what happens if you don't," Ginny gave him a half hearted glare and shovelled some more food into her mouth muttering things about ferrets.  
  
Meanwhile, in another world:"My Lord, I still can not find them; I have used all means possible,"

"Lucius you disappoint me. You cannot find a little girl and an eighteen- year-old boy? Both of which are your children! I told you she was a waste of time: prophecies are temperamental, and although you raised the brat right, your son undid all your work. They both must be destroyed. And immediately; if Dumbledore gets holds of that child it may well be the end of us! Lucius if you do not bring me both their bodies as well as your wives before the New Year, you shall be disposed of. This meeting has ended."  
  
Lucius nodded and headed off back home plotting the murders of his family.  
-  
An/ I personally don't like this chapter much, but I will try much harder on the next one. Promise. I have been a bit busy with work and going out and brothers hogging the computer. Anyways I hope you enjoy it; I'm sorry if any of you think that the scene between Ginny and Mathew was a little too rude but I tried to make it as innocent as possible, and believe me it does happen like that, not always ending in sex though. Men are annoying and don t get the hint.  
Thank you all my lovely reviewers, and if you don't like the next chapter don't hurt me! And if you don't like this chapter also don't hurt me: I'm a very fragile girl.

CoolMilena: thanks I will Lady Ananas: Not telling you, Not telling you, and yeah she will be in Draco's room a fair bit.Sara Weaver: Ok I'm am now going to whack you up side the head with a chicken paste butty- coz that's what I'm eating at the moment. Draco is 18 and left school last year, Ginny is in her seventh year. You know I do mention Draco's graduation in this. Thanks for your review anyway dumdum. - in light of me improving this story, thanks for the price of chocolate chip muffin loaf. Very tasty. Pretty pretty please with a lovely sexy Spike on top, review. 


	4. Presants and trauma

Read, Review, don't sue.

_24th December.  
Dear Ron,  
Hey Ronnikins. It's your favourite baby sister here! I've not written to you in a while and I'm sorry: I miss you all so much! I've loved Hogwarts this year as I have a new best friend; we have had the greatest time.  
  
I'm sorry I'm not coming home for Christmas, but it's my last one at Hogwarts. Now I know you miss me soooo much, and your going to be extra depressed because I'm not going to be around, so, to make up for it you can just spend loads of money on me. Ok?  
  
Say merry Christmas to Harry and Herm for me, and remind mum I love her lots and lots. The past months have flown by just like you said they would, my friend is helping me revise for my NEWTs; I'm so gonna get full marks! I got to go now because my friend keeps poking me in the back with their quill because they're hungry._

_ Love you lots and lots like jelly tots, Ginny._

_   
  
_"He's going to suspect your friends not a girl you know," Draco smirked from his position of leaning over Ginny's shoulder.  
  
"You know after all those years of teasing Ron you should know; he really isn't that smart. Herm and Harry will guess, but they know to keep their gobs shut." Draco cocked his head to one side before agreeing,  
  
"What are Jelly Tots?" Adriana asked pointing it out on the parchment,  
  
"Muggle sweet; I'll get you some if you want; they're my favourite sweet of all time!" Draco chuckled and told her that he expected a packet too. They headed up to the owlry to send the letter off before going to the great hall for breakfast.Draco passed Ginny some pancakes and then passed Adriana an omelette; Ginny chuckled to herself. He had started noticing everything about her, like what she ate for breakfast, and he'd give it to her if she couldn't reach it herself; she never had to ask for anything. People in the school had started thinking they were a couple, which Ginny of course thought was ludicrous; they didn't even act like friends half the time.  
  
Ginny poured tons and tons of strawberry syrup onto her pancakes making Draco look at her in disgust, "You teeth are going to fall out," he muttered eyeing her plate in distaste.  
  
"Oh no!" Adriana exclaimed in dispair, "If that happens you must find the tooth fairy's place to get some new ones, but its real hard coz she lives on Pluto! And Pluto is filled with these dogs that eat people so you got to battle your way through to get to her tooth palace and you have to steal them from her tooth garden. But giant toothbrushes that brush you to death guard it! And even when you get your teeth you have to get home again without the tooth fairy catching you; if she catches you she takes out all your bones and makes them into teeth before sending you home with no bones and you become all floppy and cant walk or anything!" Ginny glared at Draco.  
  
"You need help." she chided: Draco smirked.That day Ginny left Draco and Adriana to go shopping in Hogsmaid; they couldn't go. It was pouring down with rain so she put on her long rain clock, which Draco took the mick out of, and her rain cap, which Draco also took the mick out of. She then headed out to the carriages and squeezed in one with Amanda and Isabelle.  
  
They were ok really and never bothered Ginny, so therefore Ginny hadn't really spoken to them. She got a friendly smile when she sat down and they even moved their bags to the floor so she would have more room.  
  
"Hey Ginny, where's your boyfriend and his daughter?" Ginny's jaw dropped; they weren't joking or being mean, they were just trying to make normal conversation. Ginny took a couple of deep breathes before starting,  
  
"Ok, he's not my boyfriend; he was my mortal enemy until the start of this year. I know he seems to have changed a bit since last year, but you do know that's Draco Malfoy right?" Now it was their turn to be shocked,  
  
"Oh my God," Isabelle started,  
  
"Like rat face,"  
  
"totally annoying and mean,"  
  
"Slytherin rule Malfoy?" Ginny nodded  
  
"But he's gone like totally hot!" Amanda blurted out then covered her mouth with her hands. Ginny shook her head and giggled,  
  
"He's still rat faced annoying Draco, and the girl is his kid sister." The girls nodded, but refused to change the subject, soon Ginny found herself telling them everything she knew about Draco; even down to what underwear he wore.They went shopping together; Ginny was starting to like their company. It was a while since she actually had some girls her age to talk about girl stuff with; Draco wasn't very good at being a girl, even if he did have impeccable fashion sense. First they went into a jewellery store where Ginny bought Ron and Harry a gold hoop ear ring each, Hermiony a pair of silver hoops as she preferred silver to gold, and her mother a pretty broach. She knew it was cruel, but their mum didn't know that Ron had had his ear pierced; she would by the time Christmas was out.Next they went into a large bookstore because Amanda wanted to buy her little brother some storybooks. Ginny wandered through the isles absently glancing at the different volumes along the wall. 'Fire Breathing Foes,' Ginny lifted the book from the shelf and opened it: inside were animated pictures of all different types of dragons all with their own legends and facts. She grabbed two copies and shoved them in her basket. Charlie and Draco would love them; she would have to introduce them two someday.  
  
She got Adriana the same as Amanda got her sister; a fairy tale book where the pictures act out the fairy tale like it were a TV. Adriana loved stories and hopefully it would save her and Draco's voices."Who are those for?" Isabelle asked as they went to pay for their books; Ginny told them and showed them the book on dragons: it really was a good copy and she was sure Charlie didn't already have one.  
  
"Where to next?" Ginny said as they left the shop, "I still need dad, Perce, Bill and the twins,"  
  
"I feel really sorry for you," Amanda said shaking her head, "but at least you'll get tones of presents back," Ginny giggled and dragged them into a fashionable robes store. They spent an hour trying on clothes that were too expensive for them, and admiring themselves in the mirror.  
  
"You know you'd be stunning if you didn't cover yourself in baggy clothes and never do your hair and such," Ginny glared at Isabelle who shrugged.  
  
"It's a complement," "Your compliments are worse then Draco's," She giggled,  
  
"Hey I know a cheap clothes store, we can get you some new stuff: after you've done your Christmas shopping." Ginny nodded eagerly.She managed to buy Fred and George robes that made you extremely fat for three days after putting them on: Bill a tongue bar as he told her he was getting it done, her dad a new hat; she blew up his last one accidentally last summer, and she got Percy a fancy new quill.  
  
After she had finished all the shopping she still had a fair bit of money left: it really helped not going out of school and not spending any money all year. She was loaded. Amanda had it in her head that Ginny was going to have a new look. They bought a number of different outfits- mainly muggle as both Amanda and Isabelle were muggle born. They only finished shopping as it started to go dark so when they got back to the castle they had to run up to the owlry to send their presents.The next morning Ginny woke to see a huge pile of gifts on her bed; she loved Christmas. Unfortunately she couldn't open them as she had promised Draco that she would bring them to his room and open them with him and Adriana.  
  
Ginny began rummaging through her bags for her Christmas outfit. It was a white flowly skirt that came to mid thigh and a see though net green top with Celtic patterns embroidered across the best area and the bottom of the sleeves. She shoved them on along with the little green strappy shoes that matched the top. She left her hair out, but put a charm on it so it curled at the ends; this was all Amanda's doing. Ginny threw her presents into her school bag and ran down to Draco's room.Draco and Adriana were still asleep; she couldn't believe it. She went into Draco's room to see him sprawled across his bed, with no cover in his boxers. Damn. She didn't know Draco's body was that nice,  
  
"Draco," she said as loud as she could trying not to go pink. "Draco," this really wasn't working. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him, "DRACO!" Draco's eyes flew open and Ginny jumped back. He sat up and smirked,  
  
"Your face is pink,"  
  
"Your half naked," her eyes roamed down his body and she grinned evilly, "what were you dreaming about?" she said suggestively raising her eyebrows. Draco blushed and looked down to check then scowled,  
  
"I bloody hate you," He jumped up out of bed and rugby tackled her to the ground.  
"I was dreaming about toffee poles by the way," he grinned and began ticking her mercilessly. When he had finished he stood up to survey the results, only to find he couldn't speak, gloat, or breath; her skirt had rode up and he could see a glimpse of her lace knickers. The top she was wearing was see through and she was wearing a black satin bra that was slightly too small for her. He could see her curves, everything; she was beautiful.  
  
Ginny went beetroot and yanked her skirt down; she hadn't noticed Draco staring, which was a good thing, as he couldn't stop.  
  
"Gin! Draco! Its Christmas!" Adriana ran into the room and jumped around singing Rudolf the red nosed reindeer: Ginny taught it her to annoy Draco. Draco snapped out of his trance and helped Ginny to her feet.  
  
"Nice outfit, where's the rest of it?" he said with a grin so Ginny hit him.Ginny emptied her presents onto Draco's bed and grinned. Draco had a fair pile as well: it turned out that his Auntie's and Uncles were nothing like his father. Adriana ripped open her presents; she got lots of new robes and broaches and shoes, but nothing kid like. Draco got the same, only a few book on Quidditch were in his haul.  
  
Ginny got a belly bar off Ron, a book on fairy's off Hermiony, a pretty hair clip off Harry, a load of jokes of Fred and George, a diary of Percy, some dragon hide knee high boots off Charlie, some makeup of Bill and some new robes off her mum and dad. Finally all they were left with were the present to each other.  
  
Ginny pulled Adriana's and Draco's out first; Draco grabbed his eagerly and ripped the paper off. He stared at the book for a moment before opening it,  
  
"wow, thanks Ginny," he said sincerely, Adriana was peering over the top of his book,  
  
"That's really cool Draco," she said using a word she had picked up from Ginny. Draco smiled and pulled Ginny into a warm embrace,  
  
"You're the first person to buy me something that I actually like." Ginny beamed, one because he liked her present and two; he smelled damn good. Adriana had now opened hers and was ignoring Ginny and Draco; Draco chuckled to himself,  
  
"that's just lazy Gin," he said guessing her motive, Ginny just shrugged.Draco pulled out Ginny's present and looked at it for a moment before giving it to her; Ginny grabbed it and opened the little silver box to find a little silver locket with a Fairy engraved on the front. Inside was a photo of him, Ginny and Adriana huddled together beneath the oak tree by Hagrid's cabin; Hagrid had taken it when he got his new camera. Draco must have asked for the photo.  
  
"It's beautiful Draco," Ginny said in awe; Draco leaned over and placed it around her neck, fastening the clasp at the back. Ginny couldn't believe it: she had butterflies in her stomach and if she didn't kiss Draco right now she would explode. But Adriana was in the room, and he wouldn't feel the same way anyway. Still; she swallowed a lump in her throat and tried to smile.  
  
Draco pulled away from her also blushing; she had smelled like flowers, summery type, and her hair was soft and silky. Damn his sister. Draco gave Adriana a child-sized broom; it only went about two feet in the air. Adriana's eyes lit up and she grabbed it from his grasp before mounting it in an attempt to fly it around the room.  
  
"Adie love, you'll crash and die if you fly in it here," Draco said seriously,  
  
"Draco," Ginny scorned frowning at him, "Adie, you can't fly it; there isn't enough room and you might get hurt: wait until we get outside." Draco shrugged innocently,  
  
"That's what I said, and I got a glare for it," Ginny shook her head and stood up, holding a hand out for Draco; who ignored it and got up himself; Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
Lucius paced the dining room; he was in deep thought. Narcissa was slumped on the armchair: still: not moving: not breathing: not thinking: not living. The tonic he gave her was seeping into his carpet amidst the shards of glass; he wanted it to stain, so he could never forget what he had done. A little reminder every time he went in that room: it was the only stain on the hundred impeccable carpets of his home, no house; a home needed a family.He couldn't give up; his children had to die: it had to end with them. His lord had a good motive, although he didn't see the reason Draco had to die. That son had promise, despite the weakness his sister brought him, but with her gone he would be unstoppable in his cruelty.  
  
He knew where they were, at first he was shocked, but then it made sense; his son was as cunning as he. Go to one man who despises you as well as everything your family stands for, for protection. That idiot Dumbledore wouldn't have the heart to turn a child away. One thing he didn't get was why Draco decided to run away; how could he have known The Dark Lords plans of killing him and his sister off. Lucius sighed heavily; he wanted a family again, but that was not an option. The Dark Lord had punished him for his disobedience and barred him having either children or a lover in his life.It was times like these that Lucius questioned his Lords methods; he was brought up to be ruthless in order to get his means, but this ruthless? Killing off his own family? His Lord thought it was easy to do such things: never having a family himself. But Lucius did, and although he didn't give his children as much attention or love as they needed or wanted it was for their own good, and inside he loved them.  
  
Maybe it was for the best that they die after all; they were making him weak, or was he just seeing a weakness that was always there. He cared for his family as a child; he cared for his sister, just as Draco does, and took the punishments, just like Draco. Draco was more like his father than he would like to think, Lucius knew that, but there was one little difference. Draco valued his and others lives, not that he made them pleasant, but the fact that they should get to live them despite their blood or beliefs. He still had a distaste for mudbloods and muggles, however he was content with avoiding them rather than abusing them and murdering them for fun.  
  
That was another thing Lucius questioned of his Lord: it shouldn't be fun. It was chore that had to be done for the good of humanity, but taking another's life should never be fun.  
Lucius made his decision; he would take his daughter to his Lord, but allow Draco to stay: his Lord would be angry, but it was for the best. He had been taught to take the punishment of a crime if you thought the crime was right. Lucius glanced one more time at his wife's lifeless body, poor woman.  
  
During Adriana's birth she had done some unfixable damage to her brain so she wasn't able to take in everything around her. She couldn't understand emotion and showed a blind eye to it; she would do her daily chores; things she had done day in and day out for most of her life, but would rarely acknowledge those around her.  
  
People took it as the Malfoys snobbishness, but Narcissa Malfoy had once been a compassionate person, full of love, but held it with dignity unlike the Weasley woman. Draco thought that his father had finally broken her spirit, and Lucius let him think that: it wasn't like he'd have believed him if he told him any different.  
  
Quite a few people stayed for Christmas, so Ginny and Draco went to take their usual seats at the end of the Gryffindor table. Ginny got a fair few appreciative looks from boys at the different tables, even Slytherin, as she passed. Adriana was skipping beside Draco and it was starting to hurt his arm. She had a tight grip on his hand and yanked down hard on every bounce.  
  
Draco had tried to get her to stop but she wouldn't listen; she was in awe at the decorations: the live mice running around, the doves, pixies and fairy's flying through the air. Ginny also was oblivious to any extra attention, that or she was very good at ignoring it, but Draco seriously doubted the latter as Ginny couldn't help but blush when a lad looked at her twice. She was engrossed with watching the fairies. Draco told her it was a ridicules passion to love little pointless beings that had no meaning to life, but in truth he thought it was cute.  
Ginny sat down and spooned a large hot minced pie onto her plate before covering it with gravy.  
  
"Wait until Dinner Adie; they had crackers and these wicked hats; I even saw Draco wearing one last year, and we have the elves and fairies sing Christmas carols, oh and there's snow too. It's amazing."  
  
Adriana grinned and shovelled some food into her mouth,  
  
"Do we get turkey, and stuffing, and cranberry sauce, and sprouts, and roast potatoes, and everything?" she said excitedly; Ginny grinned and nodded,  
  
"everything you can think of. The house elves know all your favourites and there, there for you to grab and eat." Adriana beamed and turned to Draco,  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about the feast before?" Draco smiled a little guilty before answering,  
  
"You were at home Adie, with mother and father, plus I wanted it to be a surprise for when you went to Hogwarts. I bet you'll be the first Hogwarts student to have attended before your old enough,"

Adriana nodded and took to watching the decorations again, Draco shook her head; she had barley eaten anything through not wanting to look down in case she missed something.

After breakfast Draco and Ginny took Adriana outside so she could play on her broom. It wasn't snowing, but at least it had stopped raining and was now just icy and cold. Draco wrapped Adriana up in a warm cloak and made sure Ginny did the same. He then led the way to the front doors holding his sisters broom proudly. Ginny shook her head in amusement. It had to be Draco's proudest moment: teaching his little sister to fly and play Quidditch.  
  
As soon as they got outside and into the crisp winters air Adriana jumped up and grabbed her broom from Draco. She then mounted it and flew off before Ginny could tell her to be careful. Draco chuckled,  
  
"She's a natural, just like her brother. Ginny scoffed,  
  
"Who gets beaten every time by Harry Potter," she said under her breath, but Draco heard,  
  
"I said natural, not natural seeker. My father wanted me opposed Potter, and he also used to be seeker when he went to Hogwarts, unbeatable seeker. I wanted to be a chaser; I love all that twirling out of the way, and faking and such. What do you see me as, some one who cons and cheats, some one who is cunning and uses trick moves to get past those who oppose him, or someone who looks out for something then chases after it?" Ginny giggled,  
  
"You'd never chase after anything, except maybe your mirror. But yeah, I get your point; you weren't made to be a seeker." Draco nodded.

"Come on," he said with a sly grin and grabbed her hand before dragging her towards the broom closet.  
  
"Where are we going Draco?" Ginny managed to say as she tripped and stumbled before moving into a slight jog so Draco didn't wind up dragging her across the ground. He opened the door with a simple spell and pulled Ginny inside,  
  
"I've got it here somewhere?" Draco said as he rummaged through the dozens and dozens of brooms that cluttered up the shed. Ginny squinted through the darkness,  
  
"What are you looking for? And where's the light?"  
  
"My broom and over there somewhere," Draco said pointing in the general direction of the light. He found it annoying that they got a light activator rather than use a general spell.  
  
"I cant see where your pointing dumbass," Ginny complained as she began to feel around for the light switch.  
  
"OUCH, DAMN. Draco help,"  
  
"Oh for Goodness sake," Draco snapped as he began to feel around for a Ginny shaped object.  
He felt a broom, a wall, something warm, round, slightly squidgy, another one beside it,  
  
"Draco will you stop feeling my boobs and help me get up!" Ginny said reluctantly; she was liking him being so close: it was not like when Mathew did it. Draco blushed, but of course Ginny didn't notice, not being able to see an inch in front of her,  
  
"This is ridicules," Draco said and reached for his wand, "lumus," the shed lit up and he smirked at the blushing Ginny buried beneath a pile of brooms.  
  
"All right Ginny?" he drawled; Ginny scowled and narrowed her eyes,  
  
"Draco get me up!" Draco raised one eye brow and cocked his head to one side before leaning on the wall of the closet with his arms folded,  
  
"I'll think about it," he said simply and smiled sweetly; Ginny growled low and menacingly,  
  
"When I get out of here you are so going to regret this," she hissed, Draco shook his head in disappointment,  
  
"I'm afraid to tell you Gin, but with that attitude you're never going to get out of there," Ginny glowered at him and blew a stand of hair from out of her face. Draco stared calmly back, amusement dancing in his grey eyes. A high pitch scream disturbed their staring match. Draco paled and grabbed Ginny hauling her to her feet then ran as fast as he could out of the shed and across the grounds in a panicked frenzy."ADIE! ADIE!" Ginny ran to his side; he was pale and was breathing heavily, "ADRIANA MALFOY! ADIE! ADIE. Adie?" Draco chocked on the last one and a tear fell down his face;  
  
"she gone Gin," he said quietly. He didn't know what to do; he was in shock. His baby sister was probably dead, or crying somewhere with no one to hold her and make the pain go away. Ginny gently slipped her hand in his; he turned to look at her and Ginny tenderly reached up and wiped a tear from his face. She would be strong; she would think and come up with a plan; she needed a clear head; she wouldn't cry.  
  
Ginny collapsed onto Draco and burst into tears; Draco held her close, "we need to tell Dumbledore," Draco said quietly. Ginny nodded and turned around to the area Draco's eyes have wavered from only once.It was where the forbidden forest started, and on the ground before it was Adriana's broom.  
  
"Or we could go find her," Ginny said and set off in the direction of the forest. Once they were at the edge Draco lifted the broom from the ground and looked at Ginny curiously; she was resolved and wasn't going to decide otherwise, not that he wanted her too. Draco got his wand and charmed a message to Dumbledore onto the broom, then threw it as far as he could in the direction of the castle.  
  
"Hold my hand: the paths move and separate you. We have to stay together, get your wand out," Ginny complied and held a lighted wand out in front of her as they set off along a thin crooked path.I'm sorry it took so long but hey, I've been busy.  
Thanks to my lovely amazing wonderful reviewers who should review every time, and make me feel all fuzzy and warm inside like a marshmallow: I have a craving for marshmallows at the moment.Thank you to.  
Sam: thanks and how fast do you think I can type. Plus I don't know how its going to end, I barley know what's going to happen in the next chapter. I'll give you a clue though; if I'm in a mood and depressed some one will probably die, or get injured and everyone will cry, if I'm happy and stuff it will be happy and fun and stuff, see a pattern?CoolMilena: Do you like this chapter any better? It's still a little sad, but there are presents!  
Britt: thanks. And I don't really understand the guideline age thing to well. Like you have to be over eighteen to read half my writing yet I'm 16. But then I am a pottymouth. And the next chapter is done now.G/D fan: thank you. And look: I continued.Mell8: I am aware I can't spell for anything. Ooh but thanks for the spelling of the names, coz people spell them wrong and I copy then I spell them wrong and it's a vicious circle. Some are still wrong by the way, sorry.Riokiiiblablabla- I cant spell or remember it: I know you reviewed chapter 1, but you still deserve a thank you!PLEASE REVEW!!!!!!!!!!!! LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS. XXXXXXX LOVE YOU ALL XX CHICKLEPEA 


	5. Chicklebunnys

I own nothing, I don't own the computer I'm typing this off, I don't own the characters, cept Adie and Faine---- my best m8. I don't own Hogwarts, I don't even own some of the ideas from this story; they belong to Phillip Pullman. Think of Faine as miss Colmor- the characters are not exactly the same- Lucius as Lord Asrail- that will show later. And the multiple worlds' theory. I will also rob his witches later on. So enjoy, don't sue me, and if you do, well god help you coz I'm broke. Read and review.

Adriana wept silently in her cell: it wasn't a regular cell with walls and rats and such: it was a magical cell. You could only tell the walls were there through a slight shimmer in the air; around her were beautiful fields full of flowers and abstract trees. There were some creatures grazing away off; they had the body of a rabbit, but their heads were more bird like, beak and all. She knew that if this was a different situation then she would long to go play in the fields with the chicklebunnys- for that is what she had named them- and roll down the slight slopes as fast as she could.It was a strange place for a Dark Lord to live: every thing around her screamed happiness and purity. She hadn't seen the Dark Lord since she arrived; her father had left as soon as he came. He hadn't even looked at her, and had ignored all her pleas as he trapped her in her cell, and then he left. So now she was alone; she could cry when she was alone. She knew she was weak, so she didn't have to hide that fact from herself. At least it was warm; she imagined that when you were taken prisoner you were locked in a cold damp dungeon with no food, well she didn't have any food.She had been sat there a while now: the crying had stopped, but her eyes were still sore and bloodshot. She looked around her surroundings a number of times only to find them the same as before: it may be beautiful, but after a couple of hours it grew mundane.  
  
There was a forest behind her, the trees there were very unlike the scattered trees that grew in the meadow: those trees were dark and imposing with twisted branches screaming pain. It sent shudders up her spine even to look at that place.  
  
"Hey, sweetie. Do you like my forest?"  
  
Adriana wiped around to find herself face to face with a woman in her early twenties. This woman couldn't be evil; she had long blonde hair that reached the bottom of her back where it would curl slightly, and mingled in were bits of pink that sparkled when the sunlight hit it. Her face was round and warm with rosy cheeks and a freckled nose.  
  
She wasn't even dressed evil- a bit tarty but not evil- her skirt seemed to be made of silk and flowed down her legs as through it was a part of her, rather than an accessory, and her top just seemed to be there to cover vital body parts, but once again it seemed attached. The woman was dressed in all black, but still she didn't seem evil, as when they caught the sun- like her hair- it glinted sliver in places. The over all effect was that she sparked like a goddess. Adriana couldn't speak, her voice was soft and musical, but what was that about the forest.  
"Your forest?" she managed to say, but it still came out as though she were whispering,  
  
"Yeah sweetie, mine. You know I thought you'd have been louder doll; your father after all isn't one to whisper." Adriana shivered at the thought of her father; this woman knew him so she obviously wasn't to be trusted. The woman however sat down beside her cell where she floated about an inch above the grass.  
  
"Why is it warm? It was cold earlier," Adriana said a little louder this time and sat up on her knees so she was at eye level with the woman.  
  
"Were not in England no more sweetie, that's why. Were not in your universe no more," she let out a slight musical laugh and smiled sweetly at the girl again, "pretty here isn't it? It's not my homeland, but its still good. No people here, only animals. You look sacred sweetie; don't be scared. Your Lord is going to visit you so you need to be dressed nicer,"  
  
The woman waved her hand and Adriana found herself dressed in a long dark pink gown. She lifted a hand to her hair: it was still down, but it was smoother and curled like the woman's, only there was a braid of tiny pink flowers going around the top of her head, entwined within her blonde locks. She wasn't wearing shoes, but around her ankle was a simple silver chain.  
  
"There, you look like a fairy princess, don't you sweetie?" Adriana could only nod. This was the strangest being captured and held prisoner she had ever encountered. Not that she ever encountered any, but she had read about them in fairy tails.The woman stood and realised Adriana from her cell then took her hand delicately into her own. The woman looked down at Adriana and smiled before lifted her head to the heavens and closing her eyes: Adriana gasped as the woman's clothes transformed into ones that matched Adriana's,  
  
"Much better," she said and walked away towards the forest, Adriana in her wake.  
The forest was dark, and Adriana was positive she didn't want to go in there. Her father had brought her through there, but she only woke up as they exited. Adriana would have stopped, but the woman had hold of her hand.  
  
"It's the forest of Squálere sweetie, don't be scared. Its beautiful isn't it?" Adriana looked around her and what she saw was the opposite of beautiful. Brambles held bones of creatures, or worse people, and the trees leaned over to where they were, there branches trying to snatch her up into their canopies where they would devour her slowly and painfully: it was times like these that she hated Draco's bed time stories.  
  
Adriana didn't speak; she watched as the path became clear as they walked; it was as though it respected the woman who led her and parted so she wouldn't rip her frock.They walked for about ten minuets and the woman talked all the way about how pretty and wonderful the forest was. They stopped in a clearing; here held none of the brambles, but still they fought to enter. It was here the woman let go of her hand and stood besides her waiting patiently.  
  
A figured emerged from the depths of the forest: it was dressed in a huge cloak covering its appearance.  
  
"Hey sexy, wondered when you were going to join our party. You haven't brought us any guests?" the woman pouted as she walked over to the man and ran a finger down his chest.  
  
"No Faine my love; we have no guests, but a party later, maybe. If my little dark one is a good girl." Adriana scowled; she knew that voice: it was the voice from her dream, the voice of The Dark Lord. But as he took the hood of his cloak away from his face it was a different matter.  
  
There stood a man, tall, imposing and dominant; he had black hair that fell down to his shoulders only it was tied back with a green ribbon; Adriana knew that he would be seen as handsome by many older women."Do you like it my dark one, Faine gave me my body back. She recognised me for who I was at her first glimpse of me. Faine my love." Adriana scowled again and crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
"Why aren't you abracadabraing me?" she said with no little amount of mirth, "Its what you brought me here for is it not? And where is my father: I thought he was suppose to do it, not you," she was surprised when the dark lord laughed at her and knelt down to her level,  
  
"A seer, my, my. And so pretty. You father has been sent to collect your brother; you see he failed to get the whole family. But you my dearest child will not die; you shall stand by my side with my love, Faine and us together, as a family, we shall rule over all universes and destroy all those who appose us," Adriana gritted her teeth and tried to think what her brother would say;  
  
"I'm already part of a family: Draco, Ginny and myself and your not invited, plus your breath smells!" The dark lord chuckled once again,  
  
"Virginia Weasley. I will spare that child; she was a little sweetheart. Like you, so naive. Maybe she can rule with me too, her and your brother. Would you like that?" Adriana scoffed the man; he was lying; he would kill them like her father did in that dream  
  
. She stomped her foot and turned her back to him before scowling at the dark creatures that had surrounded them. They were drawn to the power that the three of them held; she shuddered at how all these things knew the darkness that ran through her veins.The dark lord laughed again, along with Faine: it no longer sounded sweet and musical: it rang out like the echoed screams of their victims. "My child; you act like Faine does when she doesn't get what she wants. Love take her back to her cell and give her some food."  
  
"Sure sweetie. Adie love, you gonna come back to the field and help me kill a chicklebunny for tea. We can gut it together?" Adriana looked at her disgusted and stormed in the direction they had come; she was surprised to see the darkness part for her as it had for Faine when she came through here.  
-  
Ginny was getting tired, her new skirt was dirty and ripped, and the charm on her top to keep her warm had worn off. She glanced over to Draco; he was still going fine, just as determined as ever. Draco felt someone looking at him, at first he thought it was a beast from in the forest eyeing him up for their tea, but then as he looked to his side he saw a little worn out Ginny watching him.  
  
"I'm not going to do cartwheels you know," he said sarcastically and raised an eyebrow in question. Ginny looked away slightly embarrassed to be caught staring. Draco shrugged his shoulders, still wondering why she had been staring at him.  
"You look like crap," Draco said after a few moments making Ginny stop in her tracks,  
  
"Excuse me?" She half shouted putting her hands on her hips; Draco chuckled to himself.  
  
"You heard me; you look like crap," Ginny glowered at him and marched over so they were only an inch apart,  
  
"Because you look perfect don't you pretty boy?" she hissed,  
  
"I always look perfect. Now can we go find my baby sister before I don't have one any more?" Ginny collapsed defeated and began walking quickly ahead of Draco muttering obscenities under her breath.  
  
"Such language," Draco tut, tutted shaking his head; Ginny turned to glower at him again but he grabbed her and pulled her to the floor so they were both sitting; Ginny a little less graceful than Draco.  
  
"You need some rest," he said and replaced the charm on her top. Ginny growled,  
  
"I am perfectly fine!" She went to stand up again but Draco had her hand and wouldn't let her; she growled again.  
  
"We will stay here for about five minuets, then we'll head of again. No questions. We also need a better plan than walk until we collapse or find Adie, then collapse and die anyway." Ginny nodded, but still crossed her arms over her chest in a mood.Draco watched Ginny slightly amused for a few moments; she looked cuter when she was mad.  
  
"Stop laughing at me," she snapped turning to glare at him; Draco shrugged innocently and looked away.  
  
"Are we setting off again?" she said in an expired voice. Draco nodded and helped her to her feet; she glared at him for it.  
  
"Why are you in a mood Gin?" Draco sighed, knowing it was the one question you should never ask a girl in a mood, especially if they are in a mood with you.  
  
"We've been walking for two hours, my skirts ripped, I'm cold, I'm worried sick about Adie, and on top of that I'm starving! Then you come along and tell me I look like crap as well," Draco smiled weakly and wrapped an arm around her shoulder,  
  
"Just think how Adie is feeling Gin; locked away in some dungeon in the middle of nowhere with a snake man; I bet she's petrified." "Faine can I have some more chicklebunny?"  
  
"Sure sweetie." Adriana ripped a leg off the roasted chicklebunny and started happily munching away. She was surprised at how nice the chicklebunny tasted, the leg tasted like a perfectly cooked, tender, juicy stake.  
  
Faine and Adriana were sat amidst the flowers with a picnic blanket; Faine decided that family didn't need a cell and they were doing the mother daughter-bonding thing.  
  
"When are Draco and Ginny coming?" Adriana asked with a mouthful of chicklebunny,  
  
"Adie sweetie, its unlady like to talk with your mouth open." Faine said, obviously avoiding the question. Adriana swallowed heavily, and turned to smile at Faine: at home she would have been smacked for such an action.  
  
"Father isn't coming is he?" she asked with a little fear in her voice,  
  
"Tom or Lucius? Lucius is no longer your father: Tom didn't like the way he treated you, so he took you for his own." Adriana wondered for a moment why Faine never said where her Father was, but another piece of chicklebunny was thrown her way and she forgot it.-  
Hey guys, SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am sooo sorry this chapter took so long, and I know its short; I have serious writing block on this story, so I have just put out this chapter as it is.  
Just remember that Adriana is only young, and Faine is pretty, nice, kind, and lives in a field full of flowers. Also remember that Adriana does love fairy tales.  
Thank you to my wonderful scumdidily umchus reviewers.  
  
RJF: did that answer your question? Yeah well, she'll have to wait until she's old enough wont she: if she lives that long. (That wasn't a hint to the story, don't worry)  
  
Cool Milina: Tom Felton is too young for me; I think. He's what sixteen now? Even seventeen like me is too young really. I guess he's Ok looking; I wouldn't say no anyway. And now I've seen the Harry Potter three film. I guess its been a few months since I did anything with this story huh? xx take care, Chicklepea. 


	6. Not quite a kiss

**Hey all, bet ya never thought I'd update this huh? Yeah well concidering its one of my favourite story's your wrong. And i did. Just not a whole lot. I know it's short but this is the hardest story to write! I think this my first fan fic accually, either way it must be finished, in fact i thinki lied, i think this is the first fan fic i did that got reviews. Either way, please review this. And I own nothing! **

A wash of colour burst across the sky, tiny clouds dotted here and there: shadows marring its beauty. Adriana lay still on her back, laid out across the never ending meadow, watching the patterns in the sky weave into one another, creating pictures across the sky. She could have watched it all night, forever if possible, but all good things came to an end, and she knew that soon, so would this.

Faine had gone off to Tom, well that was where she figured she would go. In truth she could be anywhere. Her cell was back up, she hadn't bothered to check really, but the slight glimmer in the air told her that Faine had placed it back on when she left.

As darkness closed in her small eyes began to flutter closed. It was such a peaceful world, no sound except a song bird singing a lullaby to her, maybe staying here with Faine isn't to bad, was her last thought before she fell into slumber.

As the foreboding chill of a winters night closed in, and the nocturnal creatures crept out from their homes ready for the hunt, two teenagers stumbled along the winding path that led through the dense foliage of the forest. Unlike before when the ground ivy crept silently, seeming so innocent in its path, it now twisted in cruel knots, the rotting carcass in its grasp perfuming the air to an unbearable stench.

So with breathing hard and laboured, and bodies scratched and bloodied, the duo trudged onwards, not pausing for love nor money. Determination glinted in their eyes, either to survive or find their common goal was unknown to them, as with each step they took another slither of hope faded away.

"I've heard of this place." Ginny whispered in fear of alerting something to her presence, and she had heard of this place; her elder brothers had told her many story's at night of lost travellers who stumbled upon this seemingly blissful clearing. It seemed as though the trees parted for them, a pool of water to quench your thirst lay in the centre, surrounded by pink and blue flowers, and lush green grass. Even a seat lay to one side, large enough for three large men to sit comfortably.

"What is it?" Draco whispered in return, his lips brushing her ear ever so slightly as he did. Ignoring the flush that threatened to settle up on her face, Ginny turned to him, noses almost touching.

"The lovers dream. One drink from the pool and all your emotions become ten fold. Hate, anger, desperation, love." Draco stared into Ginny's eyes, not sure what she was telling him. He could control his emotions, well around most people; Ginny seemed to open up doors to all his emotions all at once. "Then the flowers, their scent confused the mind, places disturbing images into your brain until your life feels like a nightmare. If you don't wind up killing yourself and who you are with, you'll die of insanity. Once you enter the clearing you cant leave. The bench, it holds all to it, you are drawn to it. Draco we must go around."

Draco nodded, and took Ginny's hand as he led them slowly around the clearing. His mind was reeling, the pull from the clearing was strong, but so was his will. He knew that on a normal day his thirst and desperation would give in, but with Adie missing there wasn't a chance in hell he was stopping. The hesitant steps behind him and the slight tension in his arm told that Ginny too was facing her own internal battles, little did he know that they had nothing to do with the clearing.

Just grit your teeth Ginny. Just holding your hand. Butterfies go away, not needed, turn back into racoons, shit I meant cocoons, cocoons. Yeah, cocoons. I'm even saying stupid things in my head, I haven't even entered the damn clearing and I'm going insane. Plus I don't fancy Draco. Well not much. Ok maybe a little, but Adies in danger, and he's just a friend. Granted a gorges one, but a friend… oh dang it, maybe this clearing is effecting my emotions. That or I'm seriously wacked. Hmm, what a cute little whatchmacallit, aww look, its cleaning its, eugh, can it really lick there?

"How big is this thing?" Ginny glanced around her as Draco interrupted her musing: it seemed as though they hadn't moved at all from the clearings point of view.

"Maybe we should turn back and find another way through." Ginny offered, Fred and George hadn't mentioned the clearing not letting you go around it, although she was a little hazy on how they knew about it in the first place.

"Um, sure, Ginny, does the floor seem, I don't know, different?" Draco frowned and turned to look inquisitively at Ginny. Glancing down he noted that the floor looked the same as before, it just for some reason felt different; he just couldn't quite place why.

"Don't think so," Ginny shrugged, and proceeded to stamp, "Seem's alright to me. Maybe it's just over heARGH!" As Ginny approached where Draco was standing the forest floor seemed to give way, and in a tangle of logs, leaves and limbs they went crashing through the under growth.

Ginny smashed through the thick layer of ice covering the water below them, making the mistake of screaming as white hot pain shot through her leg, before she knew it the pain was all over, tiny needles seemed to be pricking her skin from every angel, until gradually she became numb. She wasn't sure if it was because of the amount of pain or the lack of oxygen, but she welcomed it and exhaustion took over her limp body as she blacked out.

Shit. was Draco's only thought as he fell down what seemed like a shallow well, only without the well part, and the bucket with the string part, and the fact that it was in the middle of the freaking forbidden forest, but other than that it seemed like a shallow well. He now knew what seemed so strange, it had felt as though he were walking over a feeble trap door: there were many in the manor so he was used to the feeling. If only he had figured it out before Ginny came over, obviously the weight of two had collapsed it.

He hit the water a moment after Ginny, gritting his teeth as he fell into the freezing cold water. The first thing he did when he entered was start swimming up, luckily most of the ice had been broken, so that wasn't a problem. Once out the water he began to gasp for his much needed air, getting only muggy stale air instead of the fresh air he craved. Not only that but the water stank like the pits of a swamp; he wasn't sure how much longer he could smell it without gagging.

Looking around Draco noticed a tunnel leading both left and right; he couldn't reach the start of the sides that they fell down so that wasn't an option. They would have to go down one of the tunnels, but which one? "Ginny, wh…. Um Ginny?" Oh fuck, where'd she go. Draco began to panic, although he had looked around the hole they were in, it hadn't occurred to him that Ginny wasn't there. With a sigh he held his nose and ducked down once more beneath the surface.

After only a moment of searching he saw her, a Ginny shaped object was suspended in the centre of the underground swamp- Draco decided to call it this given that it could never be a stream or river. Taking her body into his arms, Draco swam back up to the surface before balancing her head on his, carrying her as he would his sister.

He needed to get to dry land, the situation had just gotten more serious. Glancing back up to Ginny he took in her pale wet face, noting that there was a slight green tinge to it, even her lips were starting to turn blue. Red hair fell in dirty rags around her face, and her once new clothes were now clinging to her body, covered in dirty smelly bog water.

He decided that he would head right, as that was the way they had been heading anyway, so being careful not to knock Ginny's head as it would fall in the water, he set off as fast as he could. The tunnel's roof was getting lower as he went along, soon his mucky blonde hair was scraping the mildew from the stones, and the light from the opening had dwindled into nothing. He found himself walking blindly through the water, trying not to scream each time a rat or something worst slithered past his legs. It was gruelling work, breaking through the ice with his left had as his right held Ginny into place, it was only a matter of time until his body too gave in to the cold waters.

The further he got the thicker the ice, cuts lashed across his arms as he continued to smash thought the offending material with little care of the damage to his flesh. All he cared about now was getting Ginny to safety. A strange tingling sensation ran up his spine before he sighed in relief as the water began to lose its stench and depth, and just as fast as the ice had gotten thicker it became thinner until he was simply walking through a knee depth luke warm brook.

Rays of light danced around him and Ginny, giving him a hope that he all but lost. A couple minuets later and he found himself walking out of the tunnel and into the bright sunshine of what seemed like a spring morning. Birds were singing in the trees, upon dew covered grass creatures frolicked, the sky was a fresh blue with only a couple of puffy white colours marring its perfection.

Draco shook his head at the contrast to him, covered head to toe in stinking bog water, his clothes ripped and torn, his hair now parading a light green shine, and the skin on his arms looked as though it had been through a cheese grater. Not that Ginny looked any better, in face she looked decidedly worse.

With great care he climbed up the side of the brook and laid her down up on the grass, tilting her chin up he gently opened her mouth and after brushing the stray strands of hair from her face he placed his lips over her's and blew. For so long Draco had wished to kiss Ginny, he had wanted to feel her lips on his, and yet here he was giving her the kiss of life and the only feeling he felt was a thick coating of dread.

Disorientated Ginny found that she couldn't breath, so spluttering she did the only thing she could think of, and began to cough violently until she was spewing her guts up onto the grass. Funny that, seenas her last memory was plunging into ice cold water.

"Draco?" She whispered as she wiped a hand over her mouth.

"here." A voice replied from just above her, turning her head slightly she saw a filthy blood stained face smiling at her.

"Thank God," Draco stiffened as Ginny launched herself into his arms and clung onto him for dear life, but after a moment he hugged her back. "Where are we?" she asked, her face but mere inches from his, it was so close that Draco could feel her breath on his face. Ginny was still snuggled deep within his embrace as they sat on the grass trying to soak up the morning sun.

"No idea." Draco murmured, "But you stink." Ginny scowled and smacked him lightly on the arm as he began to smirk.

"That is not funny." she hissed, "Come on, we'll get clean in the brook."

They stood together, mainly because Ginny's leg wouldn't support her; she wasn't sure what she had done to it, but it was possible that she had fractured it. Hobbling they headed back to the water, and Draco placed Ginny back down besides it before cupping it into his hands and scrubbing his face.

Ginny on the other hand decided that she wanted to be clean, completely clean, so to the complete surprise and embarrassment of Draco, she stripped to her underwear and slipping into the water where she proceeded to wash herself and her clothes. "Draco look, we need to get clean so lets pretend were five and bath in our underwear. Ok?"

Nodding dumbly Draco stripped down to his boxers and joined her in the water, averting his eyes to anything that wasn't Ginny. It took them half an hour to clean their clothes to a respectable cleanliness, so once that was done they were laid out on the grass to dry. "Oh for Goodness sake Draco!" Ginny sighed, grabbing his chin and making him face her, "Its like a bikini, you have seen girls in bikinis before right?"

"Yeah. But um, I know that isn't a bikini." Rolling her eyes Ginny decided to ignore Draco, and proceeded to wash her hair.

Two hours later and they emerged clean and happy. So after a moment of mimicking their clothes, and lying in the cool air to dry off, they got back changed feeling much more refreshed, but no less hungry.

"Draco, not to spoil this really cool place or anything, but,"

"But it was winter when we left. Yeah I know. I'm trying to forget that." Ginny nodded, deciding that it was a good policy if they were to ever find Adriana.

Placing one arm around her waist Draco lifted Ginny to her feet and they set off slowly towards a small village in the distance. It seemed like a quaint little place, around ten thatched roofs dotted the area, and the mistakable chapel of a church rose up in the centre.

It didn't take too long to get there, although with Ginny's constant wining about how the floor hurt made it seem to Draco much longer. He wouldn't mind if it was because she had a sore leg, no, it was because she had lost her shoes and was now bare foot.

When they arrived at the village people were milling around everywhere, selling everything from fur, to food, to flowers. Children were racing through the streets, laughing and screaming with joy. A few people looked over curiously at Draco and Ginny before continuing with what they were doing, until a rather tall young lady came over to greet them.

"Good day travellers. I am Lady Parsh, the mayor. What brings you here?" Ginny looked the lady up and down; she looked slightly young to be a mayor, but looks can be deceiving. The strange thing to Ginny was that the lady was looking upon them as adults, not as teenagers, which seemed a little bizarre as she was used to people treating her like a child, seen as she looked like on most of the time.

"I am Lord Wesfoy, and this is my wife, Lady Wesfoy, we are searching for our daughter whom was taken from us. You haven't seen anything suspicious have you?" Ginny stared up at Draco in disbelief, she was his wife? And they had a daughter? Well at least the lady seemed to buy their story.

"Oh dear, what a tragedy. Come, you need to see the care'er, your leg looks rather sore. We shall feed you up and send you on your way, alas we can be of no help, this town see's few strangers. In fact the last strangers I saw were thirty years ago."

Draco and Ginny followed the lady wordlessly, both pondering her curious response, thirty years ago? She barley looked twenty.

Faine sat by side of Adriana's cell, a slight smile playing on her lips. The child was playing helplessly into their hands. How she loved children; they were such credulous little things. Pink and blue stares twinkled down upon them, creating such a sweet innocent picture. Brushing the stray hair from Adriana's face Faine lifted her into her arms and disappeared.

**Replies to my reviews. Even though you reviewd about a year ago Ah well. **

**CoolMilena- i know i know, still short, but hey... i get away with it seen as i updated right? Thanks for your review! Means so much. Wipes a tear from my eye. **

**Padfootedmoony- now who said they were closer to finding her? Tee hee. They are in complelty differant worlds ha ha ha. If you didnt guess sorry, but i wrote that the world adie was in was nothing but animals, and Draco and Gin are in a world with people. Thank you for your reivew. Hey did you know Faine is my best mate? I told her i would put her in a story, she loves me... Not that i see her any more, i might kill her off, her face would be funny if i told her. Anyway, thanks for the reivew, glad you like it. well until you read the new chapter, which is sorta short. **

**Supergirljen: mmm yeah. Well you had to wither on the floor for a while, are you alight? I hope this is ok for you? Even if its short. About the feeky deeky thing, well i couldnt use it, seen as i dont know what the dark fam is... Ah well, thanks for your idea anyway, and for your review. **

**Roko feind jess, um whatever n bla bla bla-get a shorter name! Dang it!- Tee hee, i know, i like evil people like faine, Reminds me of Glory in Buffy. It was what i was going for, but using Faines characteristics. My mate Faine. And the plot would go down the drain. Well a dirtyer one than its going down now. **

**Padfootfan- thanks for your reivew. Hey yall waited longer than a year! ooops... But hey, updatyness? Good ya? I'm on a mish to update all my story's that havent been updated. Well as many as possible. The readers of my story seperated are gonna kill me though, i said i'd update after ten reviews, i wanted time dang it! Not reviews, it was a stalling process. Ah well. **

**Another big thanks to my reiviewers. And a please review to everyone else. Take care xx chicklepea**


End file.
